Money, money, money, it's a rich woman
by adel03lem
Summary: Il y a des choses que l'on doit cacher; pour Harry c'est son amour pour Hermione. Pour Hermione c'est sa véritable vie, comment expliquer que votre père est richissime, que vous vivez dans un château digne d'une reine et que ceux que vous présentez comme vos parents ne sont que vos domestiques ?
1. Chapter 1

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire est née de mon imagination.

oubliez pas de laisser un message en cliquant en bas, merci ^^ .

Chapitre 1

c'était toujours le même cinéma quand Hermione devait rentrer chez elle pour les vacances, en effet elle montait à bord du poudlard express, profitait des derniers moments avec ses amis qu'elle ne verrait pas pendant toute les vacances ( le plus dur étant bien sur les vacances d'été), et se prépara mentalement à changer complètement de vie, de personnalité et même de nom.

- Hermione ça va ? tu as l'air dans la lune.

- oui, tout va bien Ginny merci, je pensais juste à ce que mes parents et moi allions faire pendant les vacances.

A l'autre bout du compartiment un jeune homme aux yeux émeraudes observait notre brune préférée, il avait lui aussi remarquer l'air morose de celle pour qui son coeur batter, cependant il ne pouvait pas se déclarer, cela aurait été trop compliquer vis- à vis de lui.

- Une chocogrenouille Harry ?

Eh oui, Ron Weasley, il avait beau être son meilleur ami, il savait une chose; ils étaient tous les deux amoureux de la même fille, ou plutôt jeune femme maintenant, Hermione avait maintenant le corps d'une fille de 16 ans, et il était clair qu'elle ne laissait plus les garçons indifférents quand elle était dans les parages.

- Non merci, je n'ai pas très faim.

Et voilà comment un meilleur ami peut devenir un ennemi, ami dans la vie, ennemi en amour.

Hermione de son côté écouta les bavardages incessant de Ginny sur ce qu'elle allait faire pour se divertir cet été sans remarquer qu'elle n'était entendu qu'à moitié, Hermione se contentant de lancer un "hum" ou " et ensuite" de temps en temps, avec un peu de chance ces vacances seraient différentes; pas de gala, pas " d'obligation" comme Mrs Uglyfrog les appelait, elle aurait plus de temps alors pour l'équitation, le tir à l'arc et la lecture.

Harry revit vite cette tristesse dans les yeux d'Hermione et il n'aimait pas ça, il savait que les temps allaient être dur pour tous; mangemorts, Voldemort et leur dernière année d'études mais il donnerait toute sa fortune si cela pouvait rendre sa lionne heureuse.

Une heure passa et se fut le moment de l'arrivé à King' Cross, quand le train s'arrêta quand se fut le moment de descendre, Hermione resta en retrait, puis surgit devant elle Harry, elle devait bien avouer que ses sentiments envers son meilleur ami avaient changé progressivement, mais elle ne comprenait pas encore en quoi.

- Hermione, si tu avais un soucis, tu me le dirais mione n'est ce pas ?

- Bien sûr voyons, on s'est toujours tout dit, c'est juste un coup de blues je crois, nos vies n'ont jamais vraiment été calme depuis notre première année mais là je crois qu'on atteins le sommet.

Harry ne répondis pas, il l'attira à lui et la serra fort dans ses bras.

-Rien ne pourra t'arriver mione, tu sais que je ferais tout pour que tu sois en sécurité.

A ces paroles, Hermione avait la gorge nouée que pouvait - elle répondre à ça ? Rien, alors elle hocha simplement la tête en plongeant dans ces yeux émeraudes qui la faisait se sentir si bien. Harry l'aida avec ses valises et il vit sur sa gauche les parents d'Hermione; Mr et Mrs Granger, couple modeste qu'il appréciait beaucoup, il se rappela les avoir réellement rencontrer en deuxième année

_- Harry, je te présente mes parents, maman, papa voici Harry un de mes meilleurs amis._

_- Enchanté de te rencontrer Harry, je suis Mary et voici mon époux John, Hermione nous a beaucoup parler de toi, c'est une grande joie de voir qu'elle s'adapte bien dans le monde magique._

_- Vous savez Hermione est une personne merveilleuse, sans elle Ron et moi même serions perdus pour ce qui est des cours ou même en dehors._

_- Oui, déjà petite elle avait cette hobby pour les cours, je me souviens quand son père lui a choisit un précepteur, euh, enfin je veux dire un voisin pour l'aider à apprendre plus de chose vous voyez elle a toujours été assidu pour ce qui est de s'approprié de nouvelles connaissance. _

_- Ah oui ? c'est vrai que notre Hermione est une petite bibliothèque sur pieds mais c'est son caractère, nous l'adorons, renchérit Mr Granger._

_- Oh mon Dieu ! Je suis désolé Harry mais nous devons y aller, Hermione tu as une soirée ce soir tu te souviens ? tu dois te préparer._

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry, ce que ma mère appelle une soirée et en faite juste un bal de quartier. _

_Sur ce, les Granger firent leur salutations à tous et partirent sans un regard en arrière. _

Dire que cette rencontre pouvait laisser perplexe était claire, les parents d'Hermione étaient dentistes mais dès que quelqu'un ( en particulier un certain Arthur Weasley) s'intéressait à leur profession, ces derniers trouvaient toujours le moyen de changer de sujet, idem pour quand on parlait de leur habitation où tout autres sujets de la vie quotidienne. ils avaient aussi cette façon d'être mal à l'aise avec autrui, quoi que sur ce dernier point Harry ne pouvait que les comprendre, il était lui même mal à l'aise en présence de sorcier quand il a eu sa lettre i ans et dès fois encore ça lui arrivait.

Bref, pour en revenir à l'instant présent, il signala à Hermione la présence de ses parents, quand cette dernière regarda dans leur direction sa seul véritable pensée fut " Vive les cours de théâtre et le maniement du mensonge ", c'est vrai quoi, depuis qu'elle était jeune c'était sa façon de procéder, toujours sourire même quand on est exaspérer, toujours plaindre quand une pauvre idiote disait que son père avait perdu en bourse et toujours être polie même avec les plus viles individus.

elle se dirigea vers ses "parents" leur disant bonjour et les prenant dans ses bras, aux yeux des autre ils représentaient une famille simple et heureuse, quelle ironie...

- Ou est il ? murmura telle pour que seul Mary entende.

- Au manoir, il t'attend , répondit-elle tout aussi bas.

Hermione fit un dernier signe d'au revoir à ses amis, pour eux les vacances allaient commencer, pour elle adieu Hermione Granger, bonjour Hermione Royce.


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà le deuxième chapitre, merci pour vos reviews, chère Liyly j'ai suivi ton conseil et je remercie Amandine Valentine pour sa relecture. Sur ce je vous laisse sur un chapitre concentré en exclusivité à notre Hermione nation ale.

Chapitre 2

En sortant de la gare, elle fut immédiatement éblouie par le soleil mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de remarquer les trois Mercedes éparpillées sur le parking, cela aurait pu être naturel après tout, qu'est-ce que trois Mercedes sur un parking ? Rien. Sauf si elles sont noires et que les conducteurs de chacune ressemblent plus à des tueurs à gages qu'à des hommes d'affaires ou encore des gens aisés bref, si quelqu'un d'habitué comme elle ne le remarquait pas elle pouvait directement aller se coucher.

Elle suivit son "père" et sa "mère" jusqu'à une voiture modeste ( en théorie), noir ( à croire que c'est une couleur fétiche) et les vitres teintées si bien qu'on ne voyait pas ce que pouvait bien se passer dedans mais seulement une fois à l'intérieur, les choses étaient totalement différentes; il y avait bien la banquette à l'arrière mais la voiture était séparée entre l'espace avant et arrière par une vitre teintée, des petits écrans plats, un bout de la banquette s'ouvrait pour dévoiler un mini bar; une vraie voiture de ministre !

Une fois à l'intérieur Hermione prit la parole;

- Alors il est au manoir ? A-t-il si honte de sa fille qu'il ne vient même pas me voir en personne ? Quoi que en fait c'est peut-être mieux, après tout je ne me vois pas dire " Harry, Ron je vous présente mon père, il est géniale surtout quand il n'est pas dans les parages".

- "HERMIONE !" Mary s'offusqua. " Il s'agit de ton père quand même".

Père ? Il pensait plus à ses occupations auprès du monde moldu et sorcier que d'elle, depuis qu'elle était jeune, si elle allait le voir, il lui demandait " que veux-tu ? " et non " coucou ma puce" ou autre petite gentillesse, il n'avait pas du tout été surpris quand elle a reçu sa lettre, il l'avait juste regardé et dit " c'est bien, tu seras surement une merveilleuse sorcière comme ta mère".

Et oui, Andrew Royce avait fait ce jour-là un véritable compliment à sa fille unique.

Cependant Hermione faisait des efforts, elle faisait tout pour avoir les meilleurs notes, être irréprochable auprès des autres et respecter la Règle ; ne jamais dire qui était son père, en effet monsieur était l' " ambassadeur" entre le monde moldu et sorcier d'Angleterre. Une profession magnifique mais aussi délicate et dangereuse. Si il y avait un conflit dans le monde des sorciers, il devait faire en sorte que cela ne rompe pas les liens entre sorciers et moldus et inversement. De plus, il possédait en plus de ce titre de nombreuses entreprises à travers le pays et aussi des entreprises multinationales, bref, riche non, très riche !

Et qui était l'unique héritière ? Hermione ! Donc cette dernière devait se méfier et des moldus et des sorciers. Pour tous (sauf les "amis qui connaissaient le rôle des Royce), Hermione étaient fille des Granger en dehors de sa demeure. Cela n'était pas simple tous les jours, après tout, les gens ne sont pas tous stupides, ceux de son village étaient tous soumis au fidelitas par mesure de précaution, un village où moldus et sorciers vivaient en parfaite harmonie.

Enfin voilà, elle sortit de sa rêverie et prit la boîte qui était disposée sur sa droite avant son arrivée. Hermione connaissait par cœur son contenu ; une jupe lisse, un chemisier blanc, des sous-vêtements blancs, un gilet noir, une brosse et des chaussures vernies. Elle avait une heure pour avoir un physique impeccable (irréprochable dirait Uglyfrog), elle avait sans cesse l'impression de quitter l'uniforme de Poudlard pour un autre, quoi que celui de Poudlard était vraiment plus confortable. Les rares fois qu'elle portait des vêtements choisis par elle-même était lors des sorties de Poudlard ou quand il n'y avait pas cours (et aussi les fois où elle sortait en cati mini du Manoir, mais ça personne n'était censé le savoir).

Deux heures plus tard (oui, cela aurait été trop simple de prendre un moyen sorcier mais non, il fallait dire la vérité, son père n'aimait pas la magie, il la supportait) elle arriva chez elle, la voiture (suivit de celles des Men in black) s'arrêta pile devant la porte (ouais c'est sûr c'est dur de marcher du garage à la maison principale, il y a environ 500 mètres, une épreuve) et sa portière s'ouvrit. Quand elle descendit la première personne qu'elle vit fut sa "meilleur amie".

- Mrs Uglyfrog.

- On incline légèrement la tête pour saluer Miss Royce, vos cheveux sont mal coiffés et vous n'avez pas de collants ? Comme c'est navrant.

Sur ceux elle se retourna pour rentrer à la maison, Hermione se demanda une seconde ce qui se passerait si Rogue et Uglyfrog se rencontreraient et pire, si ils se reproduiraient. Une chose est sûr, ils pourraient nommer leur gosse Satan ou Lucifer.

- Où est mon père ?

- Il ne veut pas être dérangé Miss, et quand on demande quelque chose on dit "s'il vous plait", si votre pauvre père savait le respect que l'on vous enseigne apparemment dans votre école il aurait un infarctus, Mrs et Mr Smith vous pouvez disposer.

Ah oui ! Hermione avait oublié un petit détail; même ceux qui se faisaient passer pour ses parents ne portaient pas le nom de Granger.

Quand elle y pense cela aurait pu faire une drôle d'énigme; je ne porte pas le nom de mon géniteur dans ces lieux ni le nom de ceux que j'appelle parents, qui suis-je ? La réponse était sois " moi" sois "personne", la bonne blague.

- Votre professeur de langue étrangère arrive demain à 9 heures, pour le reste, comme d'habitude, lever à 6 heure 30 , petit déjeuner à 7 heure 30 en compagnie de votre père et d'un homme d'affaire important, puis quartier libre jusqu'à 9 heures bien que je crois cependant que votre père désire avoir une discussion importante après le déjeuner. A 11 heures, nous aurons une leçon de maintien jusqu'à 12 heures pour le déjeuner. A 13 heures, cours d'économie jusqu'à 15 heures, à 15 heure puis vous avez cours de danse jusqu'à 16 heure 30 où vous aurez droit à une collation. Après cela vous aurez la visite de Mrs et Miss Chase, puis de nouveau un quartier libre jusqu'à 19 heures. Pour aujourd'hui vous devez ranger vos affaires d'école et vos valises, puis le dîner sera servis, vous dinerez seule, votre père doit sortir il vous verra demain.

Aïe ! C'était pire qu'à Poudlard, à ce rythme elle va même demander de passer toutes ces vacances avec Trelawney ! Elles s'amuseront à prédire la mort de tout le monde, avec énormément de chance cela pourrait être marrant !

Ou alors fuir au Terrier, chez les Weasley et avec Harry (tient depuis quand il était sorti de ses pensées ?) ou chez Luna, elles iraient chercher un ronflack cornu.

Elle pénétra dans la demeure, les vacances commençaient…

Merci de laisser des messages, je prends tout (conseil, critique, bonne note lol) en considération. Lena-malefoy je sais que ça peut être pénible de voir des couples se mettent ensemble sans vraiment de logique t'inquiètes j'essayerais de donner cette logique ! yachiru-chan92 je pense me concentrer certes sur ces premiers chapitres sur le monde moldu tout en faisant des allusions mais le monde sorcier devrait revenir en force dans les prochains chapitres.

Merci à tous Hijiri-san, , Alice ErissDantalian, Aurelie Malfoy, et à ceux qui peut être donneront cinq minutes à ma fic.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 **

Dire que la nuit fut courte est un euphémisme c'est vrai quoi, même à Poudlard elle pouvait dormir plus c'est dire !

Eh Top ! On se lève, se lave et s'habille chic avec une jupe au dessus des genoux bleue marine et un chemisier blanc , on se fait une coiffure à la "McGonagall" et même pas cinq minutes pour se rendre au déjeuner.

Voilà, elle y était devant cette immense porte, elle allait parler à son père pour la première fois depuis le mois de septembre deux jours avant la rentrée, elle se demandait souvent si il la reconnaîtrait en dehors du manoir, c'est vrai quoi, le plus souvent elle partait pour Poudlard sans un dernier au revoir juste un " travailles bien cette année ma fille" et pouf elle se retrouvait dans le Poudlard express.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte elle ne vit pas un mais deux hommes, merde ! Elle avait totalement oublié ce que Uglyfrog lui avait expliquer la veille. Tient en pensant à elle où elle était passée ? Hermione ne l'avait pas vu depuis trop longtemps. Bref elle pénétra dans la salle.

- Père.

- Bonjour Hermione, je te présente Matthew Crawford, il est directeur de plusieurs entreprises américaines et européennes.

Waouh, et bien on peut dire qu'il tournait pas autour du pot, il portait un costume à environ trois mille dollars, il paraissait avoir dans les quarante ans , il avait des yeux bleus et les cheveux bruns coiffés en arrière, il ne manquait pas de charme, elle savait que beaucoup de femmes essayaient de le séduire.

Puis son regard se porta vers le second homme; grand blond, yeux verts , costume tiré à quatre épingles, bref mignon mais dès qu'elle croisa son regard elle compris qu'il n'était qu'un mec arrogant qui pensait que tout lui était acquis et cela se confirma dès qu'il ouvrit la bouche.

- Miss Royce, je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer votre père m'a souvent parlé de vous, j'ai presque l'impression de vous connaître! Je suis sûr que mon séjour ici ne sera que plus passionnant avec une dame telle que vous en ces lieux, j'espère que nous pourrons créer ensemble des liens professionnels et amicaux. Nous pourrions faire des activités, votre père m'a informé que vous étiez une merveilleuse cavalière, moi même sans vouloir me vanter je suis un excellent cavalier.

Cela aurait pu être magnifique à entendre si il avait pas cet air de fierté " je suis le meilleur" et que sa magnifique tirade ne soit pas ponctuée par des regards partout sur son corps en particulier sa poitrine.

" Souris et tais toi, souris et tais toi" voilà ce que devait se répéter Hermione pour pas l'envoyer se faire voir chez les mangemorts.

- Oui, j'espère aussi que votre séjour ici vous soit agréable et que vous puissiez voir s'accomplir vos désirs.

Sur ces mots elle prit place à la grande table qui mesurait bien huit mètres de long et attendit qu'on lui serve son repas. Elle savait parfaitement que son père surveillait son comportement, près à la reprendre à la moindre faute donc le dos droit, la tête haute, on doit couper des petits morceaux et ne pas poser ses coudes sur la table.

- Je serais fort aise que nous commencions à manger. Mr Crawford, je comprends que pour le moment nos intérêts financiers devraient passer en premier mais je souhaiterai, si vous le comprenez, avoir une discussion moins formelle pour ce déjeuner, ma fille étant en pensionnat, je ne la vois que peu, alors Hermione comment fut ton année ?

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, son père voulait une discussion père - fille normale pendant un déjeuner ? Nagini lui était tombé dessus ou quoi? C'était quoi ce plan, il n'avait jamais fait ça lui qui était le gardien de l'idée " on ne parle pas à table".

Voyant qu'ils attendaient une réponse elle se dépêcha de réfléchir.

- Bien merci père, ce fut une année pleine de surprise je dois dire, les cours sont toujours aussi intéressants et les professeurs sont toujours en train de nous parler que maintenant c'est la dernière ligne droite pour obtenir notre diplôme.

"Réponse claire et simple qui ne laisse pas entendre que tu es une sorcière, bravo Hermione". C'est vrai que d'un autre point de vue dire qu'elle avait combattu des mangemorts et que Dumbledore avait failli être assassiné par l'un d'eux n'était pas vraiment un sujet à évoquer pour le petit déjeuner. En attendant une réaction de son père elle remarqua le demi sourire de Crawford, comme si sa vie étudiante pouvait intéresser un homme aussi prétentieux.

- C'est parfait, je me suis permis de te rajouter des professeurs cette année tu as toujours des cours d'économie mais aussi de gestion et de comptabilité et bien sûr tu apprendras à gérer des entreprises.

- QUOI ? POURQUOI ?

C'était quoi ce délire, elle pouvait pas avoir tout ça ! Punaise elle était rentrée chez elle ou expédiée à Azkaban ?

- Tu baisses d'un ton jeune fille, une dame ne hurle pas et je fais aussi ça pour ton avenir, il est temps que tu te prépares à prendre ma relève, si je venais à disparaître, c'est aussi pour cela que Mr Crawford et là, il t'aidera et pourra te conseiller.

Non, c'était un cauchemar c'est pas possible, il ne pouvait pas me faire ça. Et le sourire de l'autre de plus en plus large , ce salop savait tout depuis le début, ils avaient fait tout ça pour l'amadouer.

Elle se leva et partit en direction de la porte, juste avant de l'ouvrir elle se retourna, après tout si son père voulait qu'elle soit courtoise avec les invités, elle le serait.

- Je suis désolée de m'être emportée Mr Crawford en votre présence et je suis désolée que ce repas se soit déroulé ainsi, Mr Royce je suis ravie d'avoir ces nouveaux cours, cela m'empêchera de penser que mon père n'est qu'un crétin.

- HERMIONE ! MRS UGLYFROG !

Hermione savait qu'elle avait dépassé la limite ( encore) mais elle s'en fichait. Mrs Uglyfrog arriva presque en courant, presque car dans son éducation, une dame ne court pas, elle se hâte.

- Mr Royce, salua t-elle.

- Emmenez Hermione, elle est consignée dans sa chambre jusqu'à nouvel ordre, elle n'aura le droit de rien faire, elle ne sortira que pour ses cours et je veux la voir seul à seul dans mon bureau dans une demie heure précise c'est clair ?

- Oui Monsieur, bien sûr Monsieur.

Elle attrapa Hermione par le bras et la conduisit dans sa chambre en lui faisant un sermon digne d'un prêtre.

- Oh mon Dieu, je suis totalement effarée , c'est indigne d'une dame et d'une fille ce que vous venez de faire c'est affreux, scandaleux, votre père se tue pour vous donner une excellente éducation et vous vous conduisez comme une fille mal élevée , sans aucun principe, si votre mère vous voyait elle serait mortifiée, la pauvre.

Sans plus de considération elle poussa sans ménagement Hermione dans sa chambre, ferma à clé la porte qui conduisait à la bibliothèque et sortit.

- Tu as gagné, félicitation.

Elle se retourna vers son interlocuteur en lui jetant un regard noir.

- Ta gueule Richard, si je voulais que tu sois ma conscience je t'appellerais Jiminy Cricket et non Men in black.

- Je suis certes ton garde du corps mais aussi ton ami Mione, franchement tu pensais pas qu'il y avait anguille sous roche quand tu es arrivée ce matin ?

- Si en faite, j'ai pensé que mon père s'intéressait enfin à moi et à ce que je veux, Mr Smith est un meilleur père que lui alors que c'est juste de la comédie, il sait ce que je veux faire et …attend une minute, comment t'es rentré dans ma chambre ?

- Par la porte ma chère, par la porte, c'est une merveilleuse invention, ton père veut que je ne te quitte jamais.

- Temps mort donc tu me suis tout le temps ?

- Ouais.

- Pourquoi ? Et aussi pourquoi les Men in Black se multiplient comme des petits pains dans cette maison ?

- A ton avis ? Pourquoi ? Ton père est ambassadeur entre deux mondes et l'un d'eux est en crise. Voldemort ça te dit quelque chose ? Grand, méchant, pas beau qui a des espions partout ?

Oh non ! Foutu Voldemort, non seulement cette gueule de serpent perturbait son année et voilà qu'il aidait son père à bousiller ses vacances!

Ce qu'elle aimerait être avec les autres au terrier ; Ginny, Ron et surtout Harry.


	4. Chapter 4

_**et voilà un nouveau chapitre, merci de laisser un p'tit message pour dire ce que vous en pensez. **_

_**Et merci d'aller faire un pour sur une nouvelle fic Hermione/ Remus, Dangeureuse envie. **_

_**Merci à tous pour vos messages et bonne lecture. **_

_**Chapitre 4 **_

Une demie heure plus tard elle était devant la porte du bureau de son père, elle prit une grande inspiration et entra.

- Père.

- Hermione, tu es contente, tu t'es comporté de façon totalement inappropriée devant Mr Crawford.

- Je m'excuse père.

- J'espère bien, tu ne m'as jamais autant fait honte devant un homme de si grande envergure depuis la fois où tu as jeté ton verre au visage d'un de mes amis.

- Un de tes amis ? Ce mec m'a demandé si je voulais lui faire visiter le manoir et en particularité ma chambre et vous le nommez comme un ami ? Moi j'ai des amis ! Ils m'aident quand j'ai besoin d'eux et ils ne sont pas avec moi pour mon fric.

- Surveilles ton langage Hermione ! Et tu présenteras tes excuses à Mr Crawford en public et ...

- Hors de question ! Tu sais quoi ? Tu n'as qu'à jouer au gentil toutou des riches, obéissant à tous ces types qui pensent que le fric leur apportera de la notoriété, tu sais, ils pourraient au moins se payer des cours de comportements, ou " comment devenir moins con en 10 leçons".

Elle en avait marre de cette mascarade, mais aujourd'hui elle avait une idée pour fermer son clapet à son paternel.

- Tu dois apprendre à contrôler ton caractère, il y a un bal et je veux que tu sois la cavalière de ...

- STOP ! Je t'arrête tout de suite, je ne suis mais alors pas du tout intéressée par ton cavalier, avant que tu ne m'interrompes, on va faire un truc, je te pose quelques questions, simples, sans pièges et si tu réponds à toutes, je serais la merveilleuse fille que tu souhaites, si tu n'y arrives pas, je sors de ce putain de bureau et tu me laisses tranquille.

- Ok, je suis sûr de gagner.

- Bien, ma couleur préférée ?

- Le rouge, facile.

- Le nom et prénom de mes deux meilleurs amis ? Le nom de ma matière préférée à Poudlard ? Le nom de la créature qui m'a attaqué en deuxième année ?

- Tu as était attaqué ?

- Le nom de mon premier petit copain ?

- Je, ... Je ne sais pas.

- Sais-tu au moins que Voldemort en a après moi et mon ami Ron car on est les meilleurs amis de Harry et qu'on s'est fait attaqué par les Mangemorts ?

- Voyons Hermione ! J'aurais été au courant si tout cela était arrivé !

Elle en avait assez de brasser du vent, elle se retourna vers la porte, cependant elle s'arrêta avant de franchir la Porte.

- Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley sont mes meilleurs amis, j'adore la métamorphose mais aussi les potions, je me suis faite attaquée par un basilic, une sorte de serpent géante que Harry à tué, je suis restée presque un mois figée. Et mon premier petit ami était Victor Krum, je suis allée quelques jours en Bulgarie et toi, tu t'en moquais... Tu es sensé être mon père.

- Et je le suis, seulement je suis très occupé et je ne te vois que pendant les vacances.

- Comme John ! Comme Mary ! Mais eux auraient su répondre ! Ils m'ont pris dans leurs bras quand je suis descendu du train après ma deuxième année, ils savaient tout sur mon attaque, alors que je ne leur avais rien dit ! Ils ont vérifié si j'étais blessée ! Et quand je suis arrivée, tout ce que tu as su me dire c'est "bonjour Hermione, ton emploi du temps est sur ton bureau."

Sur ce, elle sortit en claquant la porte, laissant un homme seul méditant sur ses erreurs.

- Miss Royce, votre nouveau professeur de langues est arrivé et apparemment il n'aime pas attendre.

Mrs Uglyfrog ou comment torturer une femme qui a besoin de calme.

Elle suivit donc sa magnifique gouvernante, elle n'aurait pas pu avoir une Miss Fran Fine comme nounou ? Non, une version masculine de son prof de potion.

Tient en parlant de lui, c'est drôle mais plus elle s'approchait de son nouveau prof de langue, plus elle avait l'impression de voir son vampire de prof, ça pouvait être drôle, non ... Non! NON!

- Bonjour Miss Granger, ou devrais-je dire Royce ? Merci Mrs Uglyfrog.

La folle furieuse des bonnes manières sortit pour les laisser seuls.

- Par le string de Merlin, qu'est ce que vous foutez là ?

- Du calme Miss, je suis en mission pour Dumbledore, il a peur que des mangemorts s'approchent de votre père pour essayer de détruire le lien précaire entre les moldus et les sorciers.

- Et vous savez parler quoi comme langue étrangère ? Et le langage du regard froid ne marche pas, ni même l'écholocalisation !

- Sachez Miss que je parle couramment le français et l'espagnol.

- Moi aussi, donc franchement ça me fais une belle jambe.

- Aussi un minimum vital de langue slave, je parle aussi le russe et le japonais, ce sont ces langues que je vais vous apprendre.

- NON ! Faut y arrêter les conneries pour aujourd'hui, vous ne pouvez pas être mon professeur de langue, mon père sait que vous êtes un sorcier ? Et mieux encore, que vous êtes mon prof de potion pendant 10 mois ?

- Il se pourrait que Dumbledore m'ais demandé de passer quelques informations sous silence auprès de votre père. Mais vous n'allez rien dire si c'est pour votre protection et celle de votre père, enfin si vous êtes quelqu'un de vraiment intelligente sans avoir lu de bouquins avant.

- Vous me pourrissez déjà mon année et maintenant mes vacances ! C'est quoi aujourd'hui, la saint Hermione ? On a fait du vaudou sur moi ou quoi ? Et si vous êtes si heureux de venir ici, vous n'aviez qu'à dire non à Dumbledore ! J'en ai ma claque de vos conneries à tous ! Autres choses Monsieur ? Non ? T'en mieux !

Elle sortit en claquant pour la troisième fois de sa journée une porte et regarda l'heure; 9 h25.

Au Diable Rogue et ses putains de cours, elle alla dehors, où le temps était radieux pour se diriger vers un bâtiment assez éloigné de la demeure principale.

Elle avança dans une petite salle, se vêtit d'une tenue de sport simple et non encombrante dans ses mouvements, et se dirigea vers une immense salle adjacente pour s'emparer d'un arc et d'un carquois remplis de flèches.

Elle aimait tirer à l'arc comme on le faisait dans le temps, elle se positionna assez loin de la cible, imagina la tête de Rogue ou de son père dans le centre pour taper dans le mil à chaque fois.

Là c'est sûr, elle commençait super mal son retour à la maison familiale.

- Vous êtes exceptionnellement douée.

Et merde ! Voilà que le bouffon en costard venait de faire son apparition dans la salle. Toujours avec cet air « I'm the best man » sur sa tronche, on avait juste envie de la lui claquer pour savoir si cet air s'en irait.

- Que voulez-vous ? Comme vous devez le constater je suis pour l'heure assez occupée donc je vous serais gré de me laisser seule afin que je puisse me concentrer.

Il ne dit rien pendant deux minutes avant de faire apparaître un sourire narquois sur son visage de riche.

- Avez-vous parlé à votre père ?

C'était quoi le plan maintenant ? Le mot « seule » avait disparue du dictionnaire cette nuit ou quoi ?

- C'est possible, cela ne vous regarde pas.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Après tout, je suis comme une sorte de nouveau mentor pour vous maintenant.

- Non, une sorte de fouine, cependant se surnom est déjà pris par quelqu'un ainsi que celui de cafard, alors que vais-je choisir pour vous ? Oh ! Je sais, peut être mon petit chien, après tout apparemment il n'y a que ça pour le moment que vous savez faire.

- Vous devriez vous méfier Miss, votre père n'est pas là pour le moment et un incident est si vite arrivé.

Hermione pris une flèche et arma son arc, en direction du « petit chien ».

- Vous feriez mieux de sortir et de rester loin de ma vue. Vous avez raison, un incident est très vite arrivé surtout quand on essaye de m'intimider.

Sans un mot de plus, Mr Crawford s'en alla.

La journée se passa alors sans problèmes après cela, sauf un nouveau sermon de Mrs Uglyfrog au sujet du cours de langues raté et du non respect dont avait fait preuve Hermione envers son professeur.

Mais les vacances ne faisaient que débuter, et Hermione allait devoir remplir une autre obligation ; une réception pour rassembler divers hommes d'affaires moldus comme sorciers, et là, elle n'aurait le droit qu'à un seul joker pour y survivre sans commettre de faute; son meilleur compagnon d'arme contre les idiots hommes d'affaires.


	5. Chapter 5

Et voilà, après les vacances, les partiels, les fan fictions ! Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont mis en alerte ou en favoris, et laisser des reviews please ^^.

- C'est bientôt finit Miss Royce, après vous pourrez partir faire ce que vous souhaitez.

Vous avez déjà eu l'impression d'être juste un mannequin en bois sur lequel une couturière s'acharne sans raison ? Non ? Ben c'était pourtant ce que ressentait Hermione à cet instant présent, cela faisait des heures qu'elle était debout, droite, la tête haute et tout ça pour quoi ? Essayer une robe ! Oui, il fallait qu'elle lui aille certes, mais il fallait qu'elle dévoile juste le nécessaire, un peu séductrice sans être provocante, qu'Hermione puisse bouger dedans sans la moindre gène, même quand elle dansera ...

C'était juste une robe ! Comme si elle n'avait pas pu en choisir une parmi tant d'autres dans son immense dressing, il fallait que son père lui en fasse faire une sur mesure pour qu'Hermione soit " l'ange de la soirée '', c'était les mots de son père rapporté par Miss Uglyfrog elle-même.

Elle n'avait pu adresser la parole à son père depuis un certain moment, en vérité depuis leur dispute, et tant mieux. Ce dernier passait ses journées enfermé dans son bureau.

Hermione soupira.

- C'est bon ? Je peux partir ? A cette allure je serai prête pour la réception mais je n'aurais pas eu mon moment de "tranquillité" comme vous le dites si bien Miss Uglyfrog.

- Comment sont vos cours de langues Miss Royce ?

- Oh vous savez, il n'y a pas beaucoup de garçon avec qui on peut s'entrainer à rouler des pelles dans le coin donc c'est difficile à dire.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Je plaisante, Mr Snape est un bon prof je dois l'admettre. Il se pourrait que j'apprenne enfin une langue avec un professeur enfin compétent.

- Oui, ce Mr Snape m'a l'air tout à fait charmant.

Charmant ? L'amoureux des sous-sols serait charmant ? Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée ici Hermione aurait voulu éclater de rire à en pleurer.

- Si vous le dites Miss Uglyfrog, je ne peux que vous croire.

- Allez Miss, préparez-vous à la soirée.

- Quoi ? Mais ... et mon temps de pause ?

- Désolée Miss, mais il faut vous coiffer, maquiller, vous faire une manucure, pédicure... Cela va prendre du temps.

Oh Merlin ! Viens-moi en aide !

En moins de deux, Hermione se retrouva en simple serviette de bain, entourée de femmes lui faisant manucure, épilation, pédicure, soins...

- Vous avez l'intention de danser avec beaucoup d'hommes ce soir ?

- Mrs Uglyfrog, je croyais que draguer lors de ces soirées était mal vu ?

- Mrs Royce, nous savons toutes les deux combien les apparences sont trompeuses.

Miss Uglyfrog lui fit un clin d'œil, pris la robe bustier noir et la lui donna avec une paire de talon à la taille vertigineuse.

- Bonne chance miss.

Elle ouvrit la porte.

- Et surtout ne faites pas honte à votre père ce soir, une jeune femme de votre rang doit savoir garder sa place dans la société.

Et oui, il arrivait à Miss Uglyfrog d'avoir de bon moment, des fois elle imaginait bien cette femme dans le rôle de Nanny McPhee. Pff franchement, elle était quand même vachement lunatique comme bonne femme !

Une fois sûre que rien n'allait de travers, et qu'elle était sur son splendide 31, elle se dirigea vers les portes de la salle de bal. Quand elle les franchit enfin, la première chose qu'elle vu fut le regard jaloux des jeunes femmes de la haute société et les regards désireux des hommes. Beurk !

Elle descendit les quelques marches composant l'entrée de la salle, se faufila entre les convives pour enfin l'apercevoir.

Il était toujours élégant, ses cheveux plaqués en arrière et un costume Armani noir, la classe totale ! Elle s'approcha de lui doucement et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

- Vous êtes très élégant ce soir, Mr Malfoy.

Le concerné se retourna directement pour faire face à son interlocutrice.

- Tiens Hermione, comment ça va dans ton monde merveilleux ?

- Tu sais ce que je pense Drago, cela me tue de jouer ce rôle, surtout depuis que Crawford est entré depuis plus d'une semaine dans ma putain de vie princière.

- Crawford ? Un copain à ton monde j'imagine, je ne l'ai pas encore rencontré mais je suppose que cela doit se faire, surtout si c'est l'homme qui me foudroie du regard par-dessus ton épaule au moment même où je te parle.

Hermione se retourna et ... effectivement ce mec était une vraie plaie dans sa vie. Quand il remarqua le regard d'Hermione sur sa personne, il s'approcha des deux sorciers.

- Miss Royce, je vous présente mes sincères salutations, cette soirée est pour le moment une merveille, vous nous présentez ?

Son ton dédaigneux insupporta directement Drago qui aurait bien voulu lui mettre sa baguette dans un endroit qui ne voit jamais le soleil juste pour le faire redescendre sur terre.

- Mr Crawford, je vous présente Mr Malfoy, son père est l'un des plus proches confidents du mien, nous nous connaissons depuis l'enfance.

- Oh vraiment ! Comme cela est fort intéressant, je suis pour ma part Mr Crawford, un ami directement proche de Mr Royce, d'ailleurs ce dernier m'a demandé de prendre en charge sa fille pour l'aider dans son futur rôle de directrice des entreprises Royce, bien que je pense qu'il faudrait peut-être qu'elle trouve un mari avant.

Attention, on lit entre les lignes; je suis meilleur que toi et je devrais avoir le droit de posséder toutes les entreprises de Royce mais j'ai d'abord l'intention d'épouser sa grelûche de fille. Mais oui bien sûr, rêve toujours mon gars, les pensées d'Hermione prenant des tournures à faire fuir un psychomage, cette dernière décida qu'il était temps de mettre fin à cette conversation stérile avant d'être prise de court par Drago qui lui fit un petit discours dans toute sa splendeur.

- Oui vous avez raison, notre Mione est maintenant une femme merveilleuse, cependant à par moi peut être, je ne vois aucun homme assez bien ici pour elle, franchement, combien d'hommes la séduirait si on lui enlève son compte en banque et son merveilleux corps, bien sûr, je parle en connaissance de cause, son corps est magnifique de n'importe quel angle, même le plus profond. Mais il ne faut pas se voiler la face, pour ma part c'est clair, Hermione tu es merveilleuse au lit, une vrai tigresse mais personne ici ne te vaut, tu as toutes les qualités pour faire fuir un homme à l'égo surdimensionné.

- Je vois Mr Malfoy, que vous connaissez vraiment Hermione, mais qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que vous pourrez être un meilleur candidat que moi pour avoir le droit de prétendre à un mariage avec cette fleur ?

- Elle ne m'a jamais menacé avec son arc et elle supporte ma présence, cela vous suffit-il ?

Et sans laisser le temps à n'importe quel acte, il prit Hermione par la hanche et l'amena loin de cette bestiole sur patte qui lui faisait penser à Lockhart, et Merlin sait qu'il ne l'aimait pas, et l'emmena du même coup loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

- Comment tu sais pour l'arc ?

- Mon parrain est peut être froid en société mais sache que dans le privée, il parle autant que Weasley parlant de nourriture, je sais tout de ta vie depuis que tu es rentrée chez toi.

- Je pensais qu'à part Dumbledore, le secret était universel.

- Petite idiote, si Voldy envoi des mangemorts et que Severus est dans les parages, le Lord comprendra son double jeu. C'est pour cela que mon père est en ce moment très prudent, surtout maintenant que ton dix-huitième anniversaire approche, tu vas prendre la place d'ambassadrice qui te revient de droit, et avec le fait que tu sois sorcière, le seigneur des ténèbres pense que cela peut jouer en sa faveur dans son plan.

- Comment va ton père ?

- Comme un espion dans un nid à serpent, il cherche des informations où il peut mais après les échecs du ministère et la tentative de meurtre de Dumbledore qui a été officiellement évité, le Lord fait passer une mauvaise passe à tous ses mangemorts.

- Et toi ? C'est pour bientôt ?

- De quoi ? Ma marque ?

Hermione hocha simplement la tête.

- Mon père et Severus ont réussi à convaincre le Lord d'attendre la fin de mes études pour l'avoir, mon père a même le projet de demander à Dumbledore de redoubler ma septième année si cela me permet d'avoir plus de temps. Pour Voldemort, un an de plus ou de moins en ce moment, cela ne change rien.

- Fait attention, je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive malheur, surtout après ce qui est arrivé à Narcissa, comment va-t-elle ?

- Elle s'en remet péniblement, elle est effondrée, le Lord ne l'a pas ménagée quand il l'a torturée ce salop, si j'étais plus fort je...

- Calme toi, c'est elle qui a décidé de prendre la responsabilité de l'échec contre Dumbledore, elle t'a sauvée, elle...

Ne pouvant finir sa phrase, Hermione prit Drago dans ses bras. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi sans bouger ni parler.

- Drago Malfoy, auriez-vous je vous prie l'obligeance de relâcher ma fille ?

Les sorciers sursautèrent pour faire face au père d'Hermione, lui aussi était tiré à quatre épingles.

- Désolé Mr Royce, mais votre fille est si gentille qu'on ne peut s'empêcher de la prendre dans nos bras.

Le regard du père d'Hermione se modifia légèrement, comme si il y avait une sorte de contrariété dans ses traits. Drago lui part contre avait un petit sourire en coin, pour reconnaître à cet homme ses torts, il était le meilleur.

- Hermione, tu devrais offrir une danse à Mr Crawford, je suis sûr qu'il en serait heureux.

- En fait, Mr Royce, il se trouve que j'allais lui montrer une nouvelle acquisition que j'ai faite pour lui offrir, je pense qu'il faut bien récompenser Hermione pour son courage devant les mangemorts lors de l'attaque qui a eu lieu au mois de mai.

- Oui, j'en ai entendu parler à sa rentrée, puis-je vous demandez si il y a eu des blessés ?

- En effet, un de nos amis, William Wesley a été attaqué par un loup garou, mais sinon, peu de blessés graves, on a eu beaucoup de chance je dois dire. Si je m'en souviens bien, tu n'as eu que des contusions légères Hermione?

- Oui c'est exact, mais bon, c'est quoi mon cadeau ?

Drago éclata de rire, se calma, fit un signe de tête à Mr Royce, prit Hermione par la main pour la diriger vers un bâtiment très à l'écart du reste du domaine.

- Pourquoi allons-nous ici ? Tu vas me faire passer pour une jeune fille de petite vertu !

- Tu l'est déjà avec Potter !

Elle s'arrêta net.

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

- Oh toi arrête, j'ai vu comment tu agis devant Saint Potter, on dirait une midinette devant une star, c'est écœurant.

Hermione ne savait pas quoi répondre, oui, elle savait qu'elle avait des sentiments forts pour son bel homme aux yeux émeraudes. Heu...une minute, son bel homme aux yeux émeraudes ? Ouais, très forts les sentiments apparemment.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'écurie. Drago ouvrit la porte.

- Boxe 2.

Hermione se dirigea vers le lieu-dit et ne put dire un mot, elle se trouvait devant un magnifique poulain.

- Il est maintenant en âge d'être séparé de sa mère, et il est à toi.

- Oh merci Drago ! Tu es le meilleur.

- Je le sais déjà.

Elle le repris dans ses bras, cela faisait beaucoup pour une seule soirée.

- Retournons à la réception, ton père va nous tuer sinon.

Elle ne put retenir un léger rire, elle était heureuse qu'il soit là malgré le fait qu'il devait jouer les ennemis à Poudlard, ici il ne portait pas de masque, il était lui-même.

Alors qu'ils rentraient, ils furent éblouis soudainement par une forte lumière. La lumière dissipée, Hermione alla rapidement vers son origine, elle vit des formes se mouvoir dans les ténèbres.

- Tu as ta baguette Drago ?

- Oui et toi ?

- Non, jamais ici, tu sais comment mon père est hostile à la magie.

- Lumos !

Hermione, éclairée par Drago avança vers les formes qui ressemblaient nettement à des hommes à terre.

Hermione hoqueta d'horreur, devant elle se tenait Harry et certains Weasley, ils avaient avec eux le portoloin d'urgence, une rose en argent qui envoie au manoir Royce toute personne en danger de mort, un portoloin dont Dumbledore est le seul gardien.

Merci de votre fidélité, à bientôt pour la suite.


	6. Chapter 6

Et voilà, du temps libre = un nouveau chapitre ! Tout est pour vous, moi je fais juste de mettre mon imagination sur papier ^^

Merci pour ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews et qui me suivent ^^, fin du bavardage et voilà le chapitre !

- Vous devriez avoir honte ! Partir comme ça, sans permission, ni escorte ! Je suis indignée, c'est un danger que vous prenez pour vous et aussi pour nous !

Harry et Ron baissèrent la tête, deuxième jour de vacances et déjà des problèmes. Pour une fois qu'il pouvait passer toutes ses vacances au Terrier, les Dursley étant partis pour l'Italie pendant sa sixième année, ils avaient fui comme des lâches devant la menace du seigneur des ténèbres.

- Nous sommes désolés Madame Weasley, on ne recommencera pas.

- OH ça vous pouvez en être sûr ! Vous êtes conciliés dans cette maison, même pas le droit de sortir dans le jardin ! Partez maintenant.

ils s'en allèrent sans demander leur reste, Molly Weasley ressemblait à l'heure qu'il est à un dragon prêt à cracher son feu.

- Franchement, qu'on est le jardin ou pas, ça reste une prison cette maison.

- Ron, je sais que c'est dur mais ils ont peut-être raison, on aurait pas dû partir de cette façon.

- Mais Harry on est prisonnier ici ! Je suis chez moi et pourtant je n'ai rien le droit de faire.

Ne - Boude pas.

- En tout cas, je suis sûr qu'Hermione doit être tranquille chez elle.

- Tu n'en sais rien, elle doit surement avoir des consignes de sécurité elle aussi, elle nous a même pas encore écrit, tu ne trouves pas ça étrange ?

- Oui tu as raison, les marchands moldus sont en pénuries et Hermione en devient dépressive, plus de livres, plus de quoi écrire, c'est la fin du monde.

Le ton ironique de Ron déplut fortement à Harry.

- Elle t'envoi beaucoup de courrier toi pendant les vacances ?

- Bof, environ une lettre tous les quinze jours environs sinon plus, pourquoi, elle t'écrit plus ?

Le ton avait monté d'un coup et les oreilles de Ron tournant au cramoisi, Harry décida de calmer le jeu.

- Non, pareil je dirais, mais l'année dernière elle m'a écrit dès son retour chez elle, c'est pour ça.

- Je voudrais qu'elle soit avec nous.

Oh oui ! Pouvoir la voir et lui parler serait un véritable rêve, Harry était partit si loin dans ses pensées qu'il en oublia momentanément le sujet initial.

- Harry ? Harry ?

- Hein ? Quoi ?

- Tu rêves mon grand, à qui donc va ce sourire que je vois sur ton visage ?

- A personne, je pensais juste à ce que je pourrais faire après la guerre, tu feras quoi toi ?

- Je pense que je trouverais un appart pour être seul et je pense trouver un travail et qui sait, peut être que je pourrai être avec la fille que j'aime.

- Humm.

Harry ne put répondre une phrase plus sophistiquée, " la fille que j'aime», la même que lui-même voyait plus que comme une simple amie. Hermione, pff, Harry se demanda vraiment quel serait l'enjeu de ce triangle amoureux, il ne voulait pas perdre la femme qu'il aimait ni celui qu'il considérait comme un frère.

- La femme que tu aimes ? Ron, est-ce que tu crois qu'Hermione a des sentiments pour toi ?

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être, après tout elle est pas mal.

- Pas mal ?

- Oui, après tout, elle est intelligente, confiante, belle, tu as vu ses formes ? Elle est comme parfaite malgré son fichu caractère de miss-je-sais-tout.

- Tu ne devrais pas dire ça d'elle, c'est une femme pas une poupée !

- Oh ça va !

Ron se redressa de sur son lit.

- Et toi Harry ?

- Quoi moi ?

Harry commença à sentir son corps se tendre...

- Tu vas faire quoi après la guerre ?

... et se détendre.

- Euh, surement Auror si je survis, j'aime beaucoup l'idée d'arrêter les méchants, apparemment j'ai ça depuis que je suis petit.

Ils ne purent que rire devant ce fait réel.

Un coup fut alors frappé à la porte, et la tête de Mrs Weasley fit son apparition.

- Les enfants, Neville et sa grand-mère sont en bas, j'espère au moins que vous allez vous montrer polit.

Harry et Ron descendirent alors dans la cuisine,

- Bonjour madame, je suis ravi de vous rencontrer.

- Oh par Merlin ! Vous êtes Harry Potter ! Je suis également ravi de faire votre connaissance.

Ron avait rejoint Neville, ayant salué la vieille dame au chapeau - oiseau en premier.

- On peut aller dans le jardin maman ?

Mrs Weasley était sur le point de dire sa façon de penser à ce garçon qui croyait pouvoir passer outre son autorité.

- Oui jeunes gens, profites en Neville, et conduis toi comme ton père l'aurait fait.

Les garçons ne se firent pas prier avec cette autorisation et se dépêchèrent de fuir les deux furies qui étaient dans la cuisine.

- Alors Neville, ces vacances ?

- Bof, tu sais avec ma grand-mère c'est assez simple, on va à Saint Mangouste voir mes parents, puis on retourne à la maison.

- Comment tu as pu venir, on a tellement de protection qu'on ne peut pas sortir nous même !?

- Oh Harry tu sais, ma grand-mère et mes parents étaient dans l'ordre aussi donc on sait un peu près tout, cependant j'avoue qu'en protection vous avez fait fort; barrières, sorts de protection, sort anti transplanage.

- Oui en effet, et aussi Maugrey qui est le gardien du secret, peu de membres de l'ordre le savent mais beaucoup s'en doute, on peut dire que niveau sécurité Azkaban peut passer pour une maison de repos.

Les trois amis éclatèrent de rire et passèrent l'après-midi à parler de Poudlard, et de la prochaine rentrée.

La nuit tomba rapidement, obligeant les Londubat à quitter les lieux.

La semaine passa rapidement, la punition étant levé depuis un certain moment.

-Mais voyons Arthur ! Tu sais que c'est impossible.

-Ecoutes Molly, on n'a pas le choix, il faut protéger Harry et les enfants, donc non je refuse que tu emmènes les enfants hors des barrières même si je suis de tout cœur avec toi.

Molly Weasley ne put répliquer, sa faiblesse était son mari, le seul qui pouvait lui faire entendre raison. Mais elle aurait tellement aimé pouvoir emmener ses enfants se promener hors du Terrier.

Elle regarda par la fenêtre, Harry et Ron était en train de débarrasser le jardin des gnomes, mais elle savait qu'ils se sentaient prisonniers ici comme Siruis quand il était à Square Grimmaurd.

-Quand cette guerre va-t-elle finir par Merlin ?

Au ton de désespoirs de sa femme, Arthur se leva pour la prendre dans ses bras, il la comprenait parfaitement qui voudraient que ses enfants soient pris en plein milieu d'un conflit mortel ?

Il savait ce que c'était d'être impuissant devant le besoin de sa famille, ce sentiment qui vous brise de l'intérieur et qui en plus de faire mal installait le doute en nous.

Il ne pouvait faire qu'une chose soutenir sa femme et partager avec elle son amour.

Ce soir-là, la nuit était tombée rapidement pour une journée d'été, mais cela arrivait de plus en plus souvent.

Le repas comparait à d'habitude avait une meilleure ambiance, les jumeaux et Charlie étaient venus, le dernier étant en congé temporel suite à un accident à la réserve.

-Alors les gars, maintenant qu'on a foutu un bon coup de pied au cul à ces mangemorts, quel est le premier danger que vous allez rencontrer cette année ?

-Mon cher Fred, on ne cherche pas les dangers, ils nous poursuivent de leur plein gré.

-Oh Harry ! Nous savons que chaque année, toi et notre cher petit frère trouvez toujours des choses folles à faire et des crises cardiaques à donner à notre chère maman.

-N'oublies pas notre Miss-je-sais-tout préférée Gred ! Notre magnifique Hermione qui, il faut le dire, a bien changé. Je me damnerais pour voir ce qu'elle cache sous son uniforme.

-Georges Weasley ! Tu veux que je t'aide à penser ça sur Hermione alors que l'on est en plein repas ? Et où sont passées tes manières de gentleman ?

- Elles sont parties, je les ai offert à Percy, vu son caractère, seules des bonnes manières peuvent l'aider à trouver une femme.

-Et dis-moi comment tu vas faire pour trouver une femme Georgie Chéri ?

Le surnom donné par Mrs Weasley fit rire toute l'attablée.

-Vois-tu mère, je pense que mon humour séduira n'importe quelle femme, la preuve : Tu m'aimes !

Avec le ton pompeux de Georges et son jeu de sourcil, la bonne humeur était partout dans la pièce.

Mais cela ne sembla malheureusement pas pouvoir durer…

-Arthur !

Le ton angoissé de sa femme obligea ce dernier à se précipiter vers elle dans le salon.

-Regarde !

Il tourna son propre regard vers le doigt tendu de sa femme puis enfin, il se posa sur l'horloge.

Toutes les aiguilles de ceux qui étaient dans au Terrier; Charlie, Molly, Arthur, Ron, Ginny , Fred et Georges passèrent de « A la maison » à « En danger de mort ».

-Molly, prépares les enfants au cas où et sors tu-sais-quoi.

Arthur se dirigea vers la fenêtre, ne voulant pas effrayer sa femme en sortant rapidement de la maison.

C'est là qu'il les vit, il y avait déjà des membres de l'ordre, mais tellement peu alors qu'il y avait de nombreux mangemorts. Comment tout ce monde était arrivé à rentrer dans son jardin sans ne faire aucun bruit ?

Il se dépêcha de retourner dans la cuisine.

-Molly ! Dépêches-toi, vous devez fuir, il y a beaucoup de mangemorts et quelques membres de l'ordre dans le jardin, prend les enfants et cours avec la rose !

Les autres étaient tous perdus, certes ils avaient leur baguette mais les questions fusèrent dans leur tête.

-Les enfants regroupez-vous !

-Mais maman, on peut se battre !

-Non Charlie, Dumbledore nous a donné des ordres et on exécute et je premier qui parle je le fige !

Devant le regard de cette femme, personne ne put dire une chose.

-Molly filez ! Je retiens les mangemorts !

Mais alors qu'il allait faire demi-tour, une explosion survint, envoyant tous les habitants à travers la pièce, le mur entre la cuisine et le jardin était en ruine, et une fumée suspecte commença à émerger.

A l'extérieur, les sorts fusèrent entre les mangemorts et l'Ordre, certaines capes noires essayèrent de passer la barrière humaine de l'Ordre.

-Sectumsempra !

Harry, même sonné, réussit à toucher le mangemort qui s'approchait de Mrs Weasley, mais l'explosion avait touché tout le monde, Charlie, Ron et Ginny semblaient pris sous les gravats, Fred était celui qui paraissait en meilleur état, il lança de nombreux sorts avant d'être malheureusement touché.

Harry ne put que voir Mrs Weasley tenir quelque chose, murmurer des mots inaudibles pour lui, avant de sombrer dans le néant.

Fin ! Je fais au plus vite pour la suite mais va falloir des encouragements ^^ . BSX A TOUS.


	7. Chapter 7

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre, désolée pour l'attente mais les profs nous donnent une tonne de boulot ^^ , je ne donne toujours pas de date pour les chapitres pour ne pas avoir à tenir des engagements que je ne suis pas sûr de tenir à 100 % !

Je sais que beaucoup attente la suite, alors sans attendre plus ; bonne lecture , et désolée pour les fautes s'il en reste.

Laissez des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir qu'on est lu , bsx .

Chapitre 7

Hermione avait rapidement été chercher du secours avec Drago.

Quand cela fut fait, chaque Weasley avaient été rassemblé dans une immense chambre changée temporellement en infirmerie.

Hermione avait envoyé une lettre urgente à Dumbledore, ce dernier dû l'avoir rapidement, sa réponse fut d'envoyer Mrs Pomfresh.

Elle et le docteur moldu s'appliquèrent à soigner les blessés. Hermione resta principalement au chevet de Ron et Harry, dont les lits côte à côte permettaient de veiller sur les deux à la fois.

Ron était celui qui avait le plus de blessures externes; beaucoup de bleus et de coupures et aussi une belle bosse à l'arrière de la tête.

Harry était dans un meilleur état, si on considère un épuisement physique total et une nouvelle cicatrice au niveau de l'abdomen comme meilleur sous prétexte qu'il ne devra pas rester alité après son réveil pour éviter d'avoir des dommages dû à un choc crânien comme Ron. Ou alors, elle pensait ça à cause de ses sentiments et de la peur de la perdre ? Sûrement..

Hermione avait réalisé réellement les sentiments qu'elle avait pour le jeune Potter quand elle avait cru l'avoir perdu pendant un moment.

Les autres Weasley allaient s'en sortir; Georges avait une blessure assez importante à son oreille gauche et Madame Weasley aussi avait des blessures oculaires importantes mais personne n'était mort.

- Arthur ?

Un faible murmure qu'Hermione identifia comme venant de Mrs Weasley.

Elle se rendit au chevet de la femme rondelette qui, se trouvant apparemment à proximité d'une fenêtre au moment de l'accident, avait le visage bandé à cause de nombreuses coupures et aussi un bandage recouvrant ses yeux.

Elle se trouvait dans la cécité la plus totale, et ni le médecin moldu ni Mrs Pomfresh ne pouvaient dire si les éclats de verre allaient jouer sur sa vue future.

- Doucement Mrs Weasley, c'est moi Hermione.

- Qui me dit que c'est la vérité ? Je ne vois rien. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Ce n'est pas un sort Mrs Weasley, ni une illusion. Si vous voulez une preuve je peux vous dire que l'année dernière je vous ai aidé à faire une surprise très osée à votre mari pour la Saint Valentin. Vous êtes chez moi, ne vous inquiétez pas, tout le monde va bien, des blessures certes mais pas de morts, que s'est-il passé Mrs Weasley ?

- Nous étions à la fin du repas, on a été surpris par les mangemorts, je me souviens d'une discussion avec Arthur je crois, puis la rose, puis…

La pauvre femme s'arrêta dans son récit, si au début Hermione avait réussit à la faire rougir sous ses bandages, le rappel des évènements récents fut difficile à exprimer.

- Doucement Molly, tout va bien, si vous avez besoin de temps, cela n'est pas un problème, reposez-vous pour le moment, je m'occupe de tout avec Mrs Pomfresh et le docteur White; il est un moldu dans le secret.

- Docteur ?

-Médicomage si vous préférez.

- Hermione ?

- Oui ?

- Une dernière chose avant, pourquoi je ne vois rien ?

- Vous avez un bandage car des éclats de verre ont pénétré vos yeux, reposez-vous, on en parlera avec le réveil des autres, vous êtes en sécurité maintenant.

Hermione remercia les médicaments d'assommer les gens de façon si rapide.

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Fred, ta mère va bien et apparemment elle se souvient vaguement de l'attaque.

- Ouais, je me demande ce qui se serait passé si on avait pas eu ce portoloin, d'ailleurs, pourquoi je ne peux pas passer au-delà de cette porte ? Tu caches beaucoup de choses Mione chérie.

Si l'heure n'était pas si dramatique, Hermione aurait pu rire, mais maintenant que le Terrier n'avait plus de protection, ils allaient tous devoir rester ici.

- Si je te dis la vérité, tu m'en voudras ?

- Tu as tué quelqu'un ?

- Non ! Tu es fou ! ?

- Ça s'est possible, on a tous un grain de folie nous les Weasley, c'est dans nos gènes. Sérieusement Hermione, si tu as des choses à cacher, c'est que cela est important. Saches que j'ai confiance en toi comme j'ai confiance en chaque membre de ma famille, tu es une sœur pour moi et je sais que si tu gardes le silence c'est que tu n'as pas le choix.

Hermione n'avait jamais entendu des paroles aussi sérieuses venant de Fred, son visage était grave.

- Tu as raison Fred, personne ne doit savoir qui je suis réellement, et ceux qui le savent ne peuvent le révéler sans mon accord, sans quoi la personne meurt avant même d'ouvrir la bouche.

-Euh … c'est pas un peu cruel ?

- Je vous dirai tout quand tout le monde ira mieux, en attendant je dois m'absenter pour la journée, mes professeurs ne voudront pas que j'annule mes cours sans raison, je ne peux parler de vous à autrui.

- Wouah ! Quelle façon pertinente de parler, tu es une grande dame ? Bon d'accord, à plus tard princesse !

Hermione passa la porte, pour se trouver nez à nez avec notre blond préféré.

- Comment va ton cher Potterichou ?

- Tu crois que c'est le moment ? T'es pas reparti depuis hier ?

- Je me cachais, tu crois pouvoir avoir encore la confiance de la belette et de sa tribu s'ils te voient avec le fils de leur ennemi héréditaire ?

- Pff, elle te plaisait bien la petite rousse ennemi !

- Et elle me plait toujours ! Elle a un caractère de feu qui tue ! On ferait un couple d'enfer, et tu imagines notre mariage ? Un mariage grandiose et princier, digne d'un roi et d'une reine ! Elle aurait une robe blanche voluptueuse, elle dirait oui ! Puis après elle porterait mes bébés ! Mon fils héritier, blond aux yeux bleues …

- Ou alors, tu auras un enfant roux aux yeux bleues et tu auras l'impression d'être le père de Ron, un peu qu'il soit aussi goinfre que l'original, tu auras le gros lot !

Drago, brisé dans son rêve lança un regard noir à la noble jeune fille qui, pour la première fois depuis la découverte des blessés, éclata de rire.

- Bye, bye Dray !

Pendant ce temps, Harry se réveilla lentement, au début il ne vit qu'un plafond blanc mais richement décoré, avant de tourner la tête vers la droite, tout était flou autour de lui mais il était certain d'une chose; il n'était ni au Terrier, ni à Poudlard.

- Mr Potter, même en dehors de la période scolaire vous me donnez du travail, je pense à vous demander de devenir votre infirmière personnelle, cela serait mieux pour vous.

Mrs Pomfresh lui avait donné ses lunettes pendant son monologue, quoi qu'elle ne devait pas vraiment avoir tort.

- Où sommes-nous ?

- Oh ! Euh …eh bien , c'est compliqué.

- Bon … ok, alors comment vont les autres ?

- Bien, Georges Weasley a une blessure assez sérieuse mais rien de non-guérissable, Mrs Weasley aussi et elle dort encore ainsi que Mr Ronald Weasley, Mr Weasley père et Miss Ginevra Weasley. Mr Frédéric Weasley est réveillé depuis longtemps et Charlie Weasley aussi, bien qu'il doit resté allongé.

Et elle avait même pas pris la peine de prendre une grande inspiration pour dire tout cela d'une traite, vive le professionnalisme !

- Merci de tout ces renseignements, je peux partir ?

- Pour aller où ? Vous ne pouvez sortir de cette salle sauf pour aller dans la salle de bain.

- Euh, d'accord.

Harry était totalement perdu, il était dans une pièce riche mais rien d'autre ne pouvait donner un indice sur le lieu, son lit ressemblait à ceux des films historiques à l'eau de rose que pouvait regarder sa tante Pétunia quand il était plus jeune.

- Alors mon cher Harry, comment tu te sens ?

Fred avait sauté sur le fameux lit et regarda Harry avec un air des plus étranges.

- Bien et toi ?

- Génial ! Je sais quelque chose que tu veux savoir mais que tu sais pas mais que moi je sais que tu sais que je sais ce que tu veux savoir.

Harry était de nouveau perdu, Fred avait dû prendre un sacré coup sur la tête, il savait même pas si cela voulait dire quelque chose dans le langage correct, à voir.

- Si tu le dis, est donc, qu'est ce que je veux savoir ?

- Tu veux savoir où on est, et moi je sais pas où on est, mais qui vit ici !

- Je demande à entendre, comment tu pourrais savoir ça ?

- Il s'agit d'une belle jeune femme brune, intelligente, qui a passé beaucoup plus de temps à ton chevet qu'à celui des autres.

- Je ne vois toujours pas, tu as de la fièvre ?

- Elle est à Poudlard et est surnommée Miss- je-sais-tout.

- Hermione.

- Bravo ! Bienvenue chez Miss Hermione Granger !

Harry était sous le choc, il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle ne lui avait jamais parlé de ça !

- En faite c'est Hermione Royce et je vous demanderai jeune homme d'avoir un peu plus de respect dans votre attitude et dans votre façon de parler d'elle.

- Désolé Mr, mais je ne savais pas que je manquais de respect à notre chère Mione.

Le visage de l'homme se durcit.

- Sachez jeune homme que l'on se lève pour parler à une personne qui entre dans une pièce. Hermione est occupée mais cela n'empêche en rien que vous pouvez si vous le désirez aller librement dans la demeure le temps que cela se fait discrètement, je ne veux en aucun cas que vous perturbiez la tranquillité de ces lieux.

Il alla pour se retourner quand il se ravisa.

- Et bien sûr, on ne dit rien sur ce qu'on voit ici.

- Père, soyez sans crainte, je leur confirai ma vie.

Tout le monde se tourna vers la porte où se tenait Hermione .

Euh une minute ? Elle venait d'appeler cet inconnu _**père **_?

Et voilà la fin, et oui je suis cruelle, mais le moment que beaucoup attendent arrive .. La Confrontation et les Révélations ! Je ne devrais pas tarder à poster le chapitre 8 comme je ne devrais pas tarder de poster celui de _Dangereuse envie. _

Laissez une message, ça fait plaisir à moi et me donne envie d'écrire plus vite lol ( il faut pas bâcler le travail quand même ), bisous à tous.


	8. Chapter 8

Kikou, je suis désolée du retard voir du coma dans lequel j'ai plongé ma fic avec un travail à mi-temps, la révision de mes partiels et mon ordi qui m'a lâché , pas facile, d'ailleurs j'ai perdu de nombreuses fics que j'étais entrain d'écrire mais qui sait , peut-être que mon frère va nous sauver, quoi que c'est déjà fait il m'a emmené un vieil ordi pour que je puisse continuer mon travail d'auteur pour vous ! Cependant pour me faire pardonner je vous donne ce chapitre et pas un , mais deux chapitres à partir de vendredi !

Merci pour vos messages et vos mise en alerte qui font toujours plaisir et qui donne envie de continuer !

Chapitre 8

Père ?

Non ! Impossible !

Harry avait déjà rencontré Mr Granger et ce n'était pas cet homme !

- Bonjour Harry, j'espère que tu te sens bien.

- Bien oui, mais perdu je le suis complètement, aurais-tu changé de père récemment ?

- Euh...en fait, il se peut que je t'ai caché un ou deux petits trucs sur moi.

- Et on parle de petit par rapport à quoi ?

Hermione baissa la tête, ça y était, elle allait lui dire la vérité et il ne voudrait plus être son ami, elle sentit son cœur son cœur se serrer à cette seule pensée.

- Hermione ? Je crois que tu peux leur dire la vérité, John m'a expliqué les relations de chacun avec toi, mais ne dis rien sur...

-Père, je pense pouvoir prendre mes décisions seule. Je vais tout leur dire sans tabou, si tu ne le veux pas tu es libre de ne pas rester.

Hermione, bien que sentant le stress monté, voulait avouer tout à ses amis, cependant elle ne voulait pas devoir se répéter à chaque fois elle attendra donc que tout le monde se réveille pour donner l'explication de ses mensonges.

- Bien, mais s'il t'arrive une seule chose pendant qu'ils sont là tu ne retourneras pas à Poudlard malgré tout ce que Albus pourra dire.

- Je me porte garante de chaque personne dans cette pièce, Harry,Ron et les autres Weasley sont comme une famille pour moi, Madame Weasley est comme une tante, voir une mère.

Le soir arriva rapidement, après sa promesse Harry avait vu Hermione partir avec cet homme qui prétendait être avec son père.

Ron grogna, encore, depuis son réveil il ne faisait que de se plaindre, Mrs Weasley portait encore son bandeau sur les yeux, mais tout le monde était réveillé.

- Bon alors, où sommes-nous ?

- Je te l'ai dit Ron, on est chez Hermione.

- Mais depuis quand elle est riche comme un gobelin ?

- Je ne sais pas Ron, elle est venu, elle a parlé et elle a filé.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Hermione.

- Bonsoir tout le monde !

Tout le monde justement tourna la tête vers elle et le silence se fit dans la salle.

- Bon, je crois que le moment est venu de tout vous raconter.

Personne ne dit un mot, on aurait cru qu'ils attendaient tous qu'elle leur dise : « Je plaisante, c'est la maison d'un ami » ou un truc dans le genre.

- Je ne m'appelle pas Hermione Granger.

Elle s'installa au pied du lit le plus proche, en l'occurrence celui de Ginny qui la regardait toujours comme un extra-terrestre.

- Je suis Hermione Royce, fille d'un riche PDG qui possède de nombreuses entreprises, mon père est moldu et c'est ma seule famille. Je ...j'ai beaucoup de potentiel magique, ma mère était très puissante pour une sorcière.

- Tu n'es pas née- moldus Hermione ?

- Non Georges, je suis de sang-mêlé.

- Mais pourquoi tout ces secrets ? Et si tu n'as plus que ton père, qui sont les Grangers ?

- D'un certain point de vue, les Granger n'existent pas ils se nomment Smith.

Tout le monde la regardait toujours, plusieurs visages semblèrent perturbés, celui de Ron avait viré au rouge et si celui de Harry avait lui aussi cette capacité, il en aurait certainement fait de même.

- Pendant six ans tu as menti, tu t'es moquée de nous, de moi. J'aurai jamais cru que tu pouvais être aussi fourbe et hypocrite !

- Harry calmes-toi !

Mrs Weasley, bien que toujours plongée dans les ténèbres, pouvait bien imaginer comment se sentait Hermione à cet instant. Elle ne voulait pas que ses enfants se disputent même si elle aussi était très contrariée des aveux de la brune.

- Non ! Une menteuse et une image créée ! Voilà ce que tu es Hermione ! Une putain de comédienne ! Comment peux-tu encore te regarder dans un miroir ?

Hermione ne cachait pas ses larmes, submergée par le chagrin et la douleur, elle n'entendit pas les appels alors qu'elle fuyait loin du regard haineux de celui qu'elle aimait. Sans le savoir, il venait de lui briser le cœur de la plus cruelle façon qui soit. Il l'avait directement jugée, sans l'écouter. Certes elle s'attendait à sa colère mais pas à cet éclat de haine si violent et rapide. Elle continua de courir jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive dans l'écurie où elle s'effondra au sol pour pleurer en toute liberté et dans la solitude...

- Harry voyons qu'est ce qui t'a pris, tu es fou ?

Ce dernier regarda autour de lui pour ne voir que des visages déçus ou tristes.

- Quoi ? C'est vrai ! Elle nous a trahi ! Menti pendant des années, elle qui nous parlait si souvent de la confiance que nous devons avoir les uns aux autres ! Elle n'a jamais était franche !

- Tu as pensé qu'elle n'avait pas le choix ? Après tout combien de fois on a pu se tromper devant les apparences, qu'est ce qu'aurait pensé Sirius en te voyant là ?

- Pourquoi tu parles de lui Ron ? Il est mort et …

- Et on a cru que c'était un assassin qui essayait de te tuer, on a cru en quatrième année que Maugrey te voulait le plus grand bien ainsi que Quirell, et que Rogue était au service de Voldemort.

Harry ne pu répondre, il se repasser sans cesse cette « altercation ». Après réflexion, il comprit qu'il avait été dur avec elle. Avec la guerre, le conflit d'hier soir et enfin ces mensonges, la colère avait pris le dessus et c'était la belle brune qui avait été prise pour cible.

Il sortit à son tour le la pièce/infirmerie. Mais, à l'inverse d' Hermione, il ne connaissait pas les lieux, ce fut ainsi qu'il arriva dans une sorte de serre annexée à la bâtisse, comme un jardin géant pris dans un piège de verre.

Il se dirigea vers la fontaine émergeant du sol à quelques pas de lui, il fut surpris de voir les poissons qui nageait comme coupé du monde et de sa nature complexe.

Il ne sait pas combien de temps il resta là, il pouvait seulement affirmer que la nuit était bien entamée maintenant.

- Elle vous a dit la vérité alors ?

Harry se tourna vers la voix, devant lui se trouvait Mrs Granger, ou Smith comme disait Hermione.

- Si c'est le cas qu'est ce que ça change ? Elle m'a menti.

- Oui, fichue guerre n'est ce pas ? Obliger de mentir pour protéger ses proches, obliger de se cacher pour défendre ses amis et devoir garder le silence sur sa vie pour ne pas mourir. La guerre n'est pas comme le pensent les enfants ou les adolescents, on les voit jouer dans les cours d'école ou sur des jeux vidéo mais en réalité, la guerre, c'est la peur, la guerre, c'est la mort, et même quand on y survit, on est marqué à vie. On ne revient jamais entier d'une guerre. La guerre sorcière a commencé bien avant votre naissance, vous ne connaissez pas pour la majorité les gens qui ont été marqué, l'impact de la guerre entre Voldemort et les autres a commencé à agir sur toi que quand tu avais 11 ans, quand tu as découvert la vérité sur ta vie. Ton enfance fut dure je le sais, Mione a tiré je ne sais combien de fléches en imaginant la tête de votre oncle ou de votre tante à la place de ses cibles.

- Elle a menti.

- Comme vous avez menti non ?

- Quoi ?

- N'avez-vous jamais rien caché à vos amis pour les protéger ?

- Si mais...

- Sachez que si Hermione vous a menti, c''est par obligation, elle aurait voulu être avec nous une Granger, on ne sait rien de ce qu'elle peut réellement ressentir, mais je peux vous dire une chose Hermione pensait que le jour où elle dirait la vérité elle pourrait, certes pas vivre librement, mais au moins avoir quelqu'un pour partager son fardeau et se sentir plus heureuse.

- Alors, Hermione se cache à cause des mangemorts ?

- En effet, elle est un lien important entre les sorciers et les moldus, mais je ne peux pas vous en dire plus, je ne suis pas autorisée à le dire.

- Encore des secrets, comment je peux enfin avoir les réponses ?

- Hermione pourra répondre mais pour le moment elle doit être encore en pleurs à cause de vos propos, d'habitude elle va à l'écurie pour y être seule.

- Comment vous savez tout ça ?

- Oh, saches juste que ici il y a beaucoup de protecteurs et d'oreilles qui traînent.

Elle fit demi-tour et lui lança un dernier regard.

- Une bonne excuse et un gros bouquet de rose ne soulagera pas toute sa douleur mais atténua un peu. Il y a un sécateur dans le placard au fond, bonne chance.

Et elle disparut dans les profondeurs de la nuit.

Putain ! Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son idiotie profonde et aussi au fait que Mrs Smith pouvait être une sorte de Dumbledore avec une robe légère et environ cent ans de moins.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire, il se dit que tout conseil est bon à prendre.

En arrivant devant le bâtiment qu'il pensait être l'écurie, Harry avala sa salive sentant la pression montée, de plus, les potions contre la douleur ne semblaient plus faire effet une douleur prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur au niveau de son abdomen.

Il ouvrit la porte, entra doucement puis se figea. Hermione était là, endormie, les larmes séchées sur ses joues montraient qu'elle avait pleurer longtemps.

Harry ne voulant pas la réveiller usa de la magie sans baguette pour métamorphoser une simple botte de foin en un lit douiller, bien que simpliste. Il posa Hermione et ...mince ! Il se sentit perdre toutes forces, et sans comprendre ce qui se passait, il ferma les yeux.

Le soleil lui tapant directement sur le visage, Hermione se réveilla difficilement ce matin là. Elle voulut pleurer à nouveau au souvenirs de la veille. Alors qu'elle leva doucement la tête, elle comprit qu'elle avait deux problèmes le premier elle avait dormi dans l'écurie et s'y trouvait bien...mais dans un lit ! Le second problème était la respiration profonde qu'elle entendait lui souffler dans l'oreille et un poids sur sa hanche qui semblait être un bras.

- Hermione, tu es réveillée ?

Harry ! Oh non ! Elle ne voulait pas le voir, c'était trop tôt ! Elle se leva précipitamment pour fuir encore mais Harry, avec ses réflexes d'attrapeur, la saisie par les hanches et la fit retomber sur le lit avant de se mettre au dessus d'elle.

- Je suis désolé Mione.

- Ça va pas suffire Potter ! je t'en veux beaucoup et sache que tes mots cruels m'ont vraiment fait mal, vu son caractère j'attendais que Ron s'enflamme mais toi ! Tu étais celui sur qui je m'appuyer le plus pour avoir du soutient et de la compréhension mais je me suis bien trompée !

- Hermione, je suis un immense idiot d'accord ? Je ne voulais pas, moi aussi je me suis senti trahi, je...avant je pouvais me vanter entre guillemets de te connaître mieux que tout le monde, et maintenant, je suis en réalité celui qui te connais le moins.

Les yeux bruns contre les yeux émeraudes, ils ne bougèrent pas pendant un long moment.

- Miss Royce ? Oh mon Dieu !

Harry et Hermione se levèrent précipitamment devant le regard horrifié de Mrs Uglyfrog.

- Voyons Miss ! Vous n'avez pas honte ? Vous n'êtes pas une fille de petite vertu ! Comment ? J'espère que vous n'avez pas eu la mauvaise idée de vous uni charnellement avec ce jeune homme ?

- Non Mrs Uglyfrog, il n'y eut aucun geste malheureux.

Mrs Uglyfrog emmena Hermione avec elle, non sans jeter un regard froid à Harry.

- Allez à la douche et en cours !

Harry, lui, réussit avec beaucoup de chance à retourner en direction de « l'infirmerie ». cependant, en tournant à l'angle d'un couloir, il entra dans quelqu'un.

- Mr Potter.

Il reconnu le père d'Hermione, il portait encore un costume, sûrement pas un comme l'oncle Vernon, lui il ne devait pas les acheter chez le costumier de la rue.

- Désolé Monsieur, je retournais à la salle que vous nous avez attribués.

- J'aimerais vous parlez jeune homme, je sais que vous connaissez ma fille quand elle n'est pas enfermée dans cette demeure. Nous allons avoir une petite conversation tous les deux, entre hommes tenant à notre chère Hermione.

Harry n'eut pas le choix, il suivit donc le maître des lieux à travers le couloirs sombre …...

et voilà , un nouveau chapitre terminé, des révélations, des chocs et des pleurs, a bientôt pour ma promesse de deux chapitre avant la fin du wk, et laissez des reviews please, ça fait plaisir ^^ . Merci de me lire !


	9. Chapter 9

Salut ! et voilà, un nouveau chapitre comme promis ^^ ( je tiens même les promesses que je me fais). Donc sans plus tarder je vous laisse lire ce que j'ai écrit avec plaisir, rien que pour vous.

Je vous remercie tous pour vos messages qui font vraiment très plaisir. Laissez en moi d'autres au passage s'il vous plaît, d'ailleurs, ayant perdu mes précédentes fics, j'ai envie si vous le souhaiter que vous me disiez les couples que vous voudriez voir apparaître dans des fics oui des situations, je suis une écrivain pour vous donc voilà . Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 9

Hermione discutait dans une langue étrangère avec Rogue.

Malgré ce qu'elle avait cru, cela était vraiment passionnant. Son professeur ne faisait aucune remarque abjecte sur ses erreurs mais au contraire il lui expliquait calmement pour la corriger. Elle avait l'impression d'être devant un tout nouveau Rogue, mais elle devais s'avouer à elle-même qu'elle était particulièrement distraite ce jour-là.

- Miss, pourquoi, je me le demande, vous avez d'un lapin fushia pour aller nager dans les toilettes de la montagne ?

Ok, très distraite.

- Désolée professeur, avec tous les événements qui se sont produits je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à traduire ou à discuter dans une autre langue que mon anglais maternel.

- Sachez Miss que l'on ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut mais ce qu'on doit faire dans la vie. Pour aujourd'hui, aux vues de vos progrès, j'accepte volontiers de finir la leçon dès maintenant, mais prévenez Mrs Uglyfrog.

- Merci monsieur et bonne journée.

Elle sortit doucement de la pièce pour tomber nez à nez avec sa gouvernante préférée.

- Déjà ?

- En effet, et mon professeur désire vous voir, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il s'est dépêché de venir ici vous faire chercher.

Cela était une grande déformation de la réalité mais qu'importe, ça pouvait être assez amusant.

- C'est vrai ? Bien, dans ce cas je n'ai qu'à mis rendre et vous êtes libre pour une demi-heure, ah ! Et n'allez pas voir votre père, il a une affaire importante à régler.

Et en effet, dans une autre partie de la demeure, une affaire urgente se déroulait entre deux hommes très influents ou presque.

Harry avait suivi son hôte jusqu'à un grand bureau où régnait une atmosphère si calme qu'elle en était effrayante. Mr Royce s'installa dans un grand fauteuil imposant en cuir et fit un geste de la main devant lui pour inviter Harry à le rejoindre et prendre place.

- Il y a des choses qui doivent être éclaircies Mr Potter. Premièrement apprenez que je sais beaucoup de choses sur vous, je ne peux laisser ma fille avec des gens qui auraient une mauvaise influence sur elle et c'est là que vient le sujet principale puis-je savoir cher ami combien de fois vous avez risqué la vie de ma fille dans vos petites activités périscolaires ?

Harry avala sa salive un instant, cet homme étant un mélange entre Rogue et McGonagall quand ils sont contrariés, bref, pas vraiment joli à regarder. Son visage était sombre et il regardait Harry comme s 'il cherchait à rentrer dans sa tête. Devant cette situation, Harry se redressa en ne voulant se mettre sur le dos le père d' Hermione,quoi que ceci était peut-être déjà fait.

- En réalité monsieur, si on vous en a parlé, je pense que vous savez qu' Hermione n'a jamais eu de mal à nous aider dans nos aventures, au contraire, elle a était jusqu'à maintenant un atout majeur dans la lutte contre Voldemort, elle est très courageuse et intelligente. De plus, c'est une amie fidèle et loyale pour qui j'ai beaucoup de respect.

Harry se détendit un peu, il n'avait pas bafouiller ou user de termes inappropriés. Mais la suite lui fit perdre le peu de confiance qu'il avait gagné.

- J'aime énormément vote dernière phrase monsieur Potter, une amie ? Il vous arrive souvent de dormir avec vos amies filles Mr Potter ?

- Quoi ? Non voyons ! Bien sûr que je ne...

- Vous devriez savoir Mr Potter que je n'aime pas être pris pour un imbécile et que j'ai parfaitement compris il me semble les pseudos sentiments que vous pensez avoir pour ma fille unique mais je souhaiterais que vous arrêtiez de vouloir batifoler avec elle. J'ai appris ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière et la position dans laquelle on vous a découvert vous et ma fille ce matin dans un lit et seuls. Alors maintenant que les choses soient claires.

Royce se leva pour se mettre au niveau d'Harry en se penchant sur le fauteuil de ce dernier.

- N'approchez plus de ma fille au-delà des limites de la bienséance ou il se pourrait que la salle où se repose en ce moment vos amis devienne une petite prison quatre étoiles pour vous. Avant vous et vos amis, Hermione n'avait pas eu le sentiment de me désobéir, et je ne permettrai pas à l'avenir que vous la mettiez en danger. Est-ce clair ?

- Très monsieur.

- À la bonne heure ! Je vous prie de sortir de cette pièce, j'ai des affaires importantes à traiter et je n'ai pas besoin d'un gamin dans mes pattes.

Harry sortit donc sans un mot de plus bien que sa langue le brûlait de de lancer une réplique acerbe qui ferait pâlir la chauve-souris.

En pénétrant dans la salle où se trouvaient les autres, Harry vit que la plupart aller mieux sauf Fred ce dernier avait une nouvelle blessure au bras.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivée ?

- En faite mon ami Potter, c'est simple. Notre chère Mione a ici une salle de tir à l'arc moldu, Mr Smith nous a tout expliqué mais on trouvait ça un peu ennuyeux.

- Donc mon cher frère Fred a suggéré que l'on devait essayer sur des cibles mouvantes, cependant il n'a pas était assez rapide pour éviter la flèche de l'Éclair Georges que je suis !

- Et Mrs Uglyfrog vient de me dire que le matériel pour nettoyer la fameuse salle n'attendait que vous les garçons. Et pour être sûr que vous ne recommencerez pas, vous devez aussi nettoyez les salles que vous avez traversées.

Les deux garçons en question se tournèrent vers une Hermione qui semblait en meilleure forme que la veille, pour lui montrer que ni l'un ni l'autre ni l'autre tenaient rancœur de ses cachotteries, ils lui firent un grand sourire.

- Facile !

- Et nettoyer l'écurie.

- Facile !

- Et sans baguettes.

Les jumeaux regardèrent Hermione avec des yeux comme des soucoupes, mais en repensant à la gouvernante en question et surtout au père d'Hermione ils se dépêchent d'aller faire les tâches demandées. Hermione se tourna vers les autres.

- Bonjour tout le monde, comment allez- vous jusqu'à maintenant ?

Ce fut Mrs Weasley qui prit la parole.

- Le temps que toi et Harry êtes partis, nous avons discuté tous et on sait que tu avais pas le choix ma chérie, même si on aurait aimé pouvoir te protéger le plus possible.

- Je comprends Mrs Weasley, je sais que c'est dur, ce le fut également pour moi, je voulais vous dire la vérité depuis longtemps mais avant disons que j'obéissais vraiment à mon père, maintenant j'ai compris mon erreur et je m'en excuse.

- Nous te pardonnons ma belle et nous savons que notre réaction d'hier a été très exagérée, et nous aussi on te doit des excuses.

Les deux femmes s'enlacèrent, et Hermione compris que même plongée dans la noir, Molly resterait la même femme qui s'occupe des autres avec la douceur d'une mère.

Elle relâcha la femme rousse pour aller à son dernier cours de la journée. Elle leur dit qu'il y aurait un dîner le lendemain où ils étaient invités pour partager un moment convivial. Hermione sortit de la pièce en se jurant de demander à Rogue un moyen de rétablir la vue de Mrs Weasley si l'infirmière de Poudlard échouée.

A peine sortit qu'Harry s'approcha d'elle pour lui demander doucement ce qu'était les limites de la bienséance.

- En quoi cela peut intéresser, tu es invité à une réception ?

- Non, en réalité c'est la distance que ton père me demande de mettre entre nous deux.

- Quoi ? Mais ...c'est simple, tu dois me faire un baise-main puis tu recules d'un mètre pour toujours.

- Il est fou ?! Comment on pourrait rester un mètre l'un de l'autre tout le temps ?

Devant l'allusion sûrement accidentelle du brun, notre Mione ne pu quand même s'empêcher de rougir un minimum, les sentiments étaient compliqués, de même que leurs relations à cause de la discussion d'hier où aucun n'avait oublier réellement les fautes de l'autre, en tout cas c'est ce qu'Hermione pensait.

- Je suis désolée pour le comportement de mon père, je sais qu'il n'est pas simple, C'est d'ailleurs souvent un de nos sujets de dispute. Il voudrait que tout se réalise comme c'est prévu de son point de vu. Bon je dois partir, j'ai de nouveau cours.

Elle s'en alla dans le couloir, mais Harry courut pour la prendre dans ses bras, lui disant combien il était désolé avant de lui faire un dernier baiser sur le front. Puis il la lâcha pour retourner d'où il venait en laissant une Hermione plus que perturbée au milieu du couloir.

Cette dernière cependant dû se ressaisir pour aller à son dernier cours de la journée. Alors qu'elle ouvrit les portes pour entrer dans sa salle, elle vit le merveilleux, le somptueux crétin qu'était Crawford, installé devant une cheminée allumée en plein mois de juillet, certes les étés anglais n'étaient pas les plus chauds mais faut pas exagérer, et il avait dans la main gauche un gros cigare et dans la main droite un scotch. Bref, pas vraiment la dégaine d'un prof mais plus d'un mafieux italien.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous êtes ici en tant que prof ?

Le précepte « souris et tais-toi » ne tenait que devant son père et encore des fois ça marchait pas, mais le voir dans sa maison tout le temps l'énervait plus que de raison.

- Voyons Mione, ne le prenez pas ainsi, votre père vous a prévenu dès le premier jour de notre rencontre que je vous donnerai des cours d'économie, mais surtout d'estimation.

- Ne m'appelez pas Mione, vous n'avez pas ce privilège, et qu'entendez-vous par des cours d'estimation ?

Hermione se tenait maintenant debout devant lui, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine. Le parrain lui par contre ne bougea pas.

- En fait, je voudrais que nous travaillons sur les bénéfices et les débouchés économiques et commerciales dont nous seront les premiers acteurs si nos entreprises, et plus tard sûrement nos familles, fusionnent.

- Excusez-moi, je dois rejoindre mon petit-ami, il est arrivé il y a deux jours à peine et on a pas encore eu le temps de se voir à cause de nos occupations respectives.

A peine ces paroles prononcées, Crawford se leva pour essayer de dominer Hermione par son imposante taille, sans succès. Elle le contourna pour ouvrir la porte, cette histoire de petit-ami était fictive certes, mais au moins elle disait clairement qu'il n'y aurait aucune « fusion familiale » dans le futur.

- Ah bien sûr ! Vous voulez vous amusez un peu avec d'autres avant notre union, cela me va si c'est avant. Cependant je vous demande de ne pas faire quelque chose de regrettable avec cet homme. Mais puis-je au moins avoir son nom ?

- Harry Potter.

Et merde ! Cela lui était sorti tout naturellement, dégoûtée des dernières paroles de ce mauvais acteur italien. Et voilà qu'elle entraînait Harry dans ses histoires, et son père qui voulait que les deux se tiennent le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre !

Bon, quand une action était faite, on ne pouvait pas vraiment revenir en arrière, surtout avec Ce genre d'action. Il lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire, annoncer à Harry qu'il devait faire semblant d'être son petit-ami. Dans quelle bouse de dragon s'était-elle encore mise ?

Pendant ce temps, dans un coin de la demeure où personne n'allait se rendre en fin de journée, c'était les salles de cours d'Hermione, une grenouille et une chauve-souris discutaient tranquillement l'un en face de l'autre tout en flirtant doucement. Les deux avait un secret en commun depuis longtemps, ils pouvaient depuis leur rencontre se voir discrètement sans que personne ne se pose de questions. Elle, gouvernante d'une princesse au caractère fort, cheveux blond-cendrée et aux yeux gris. Lui, professeur pour des cornichons, cynique, bruns aux yeux noirs, ils avaient pourtant plus en communs, oh oui, beaucoup plus en communs que ce que croyaient les habitants de cette demeure.

Et voilà, nouveau chapitre qui fera j'espère très plaisir, je remercie Poseidon grec, jument fière, diaspro et tous ceux qui m'ont mise en alerte, merci à Mane-jei, Guest, Rosalieemmamailie ,Mistukimoon ,Frog38, et tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des messages, c'est pour vous en priorité que j'écris ^^ , à dimanche avant minuit sûr pour encore des réactions étranges, un père en colère, un dîner étonnant et une surprise de taille !


	10. Chapter 10

Kikou ! et voilà le dernier chapitre promis ( j'ai dit promis, ce n'est pas la fin de l'histoire ! ) je vous préviens il y a de l'étonnant ! des rires, et de le tristesse;( ( sniff je vais pleurer). Donc je vous laisse à votre lecture, et merci pour les gens qui suivent ma fic

Chapitre 10

Hermione marchait dans les couloirs afin de regagner au plus vite la salle des invités, la veille était passée rapidement et elle avait échappé à son père sûrement car il était parti du manoir hier vers 17 heure. Elle croisa Richard qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis un moment, d'ailleurs il lui avait promis de ne jamais la quitter, elle allait s'en informer et pas plus tard que tout de suite !

- Eh ! Men in black ! Halte !

Bon c'est vrai, un peu de douceur aurait pas fait de mal mais bon, pas de problème ! Uglyfrog devait être occupée ailleurs.

- Miss, tu fais vraiment trop de bruit.

- Et toi pas assez, où étais-tu ? Tu as oublié de me suivre ces derniers temps.

- En réalité, j'étais chez tes amis Malfoy, depuis le lendemain de la réception on a jugé bon de raccompagner le jeune Malfoy chez lui, ces parents ont voulu savoir ce qui s'était passé, le père était au courant du raid contre tes amis mais vu son échec au ministère et l'échec du meurtre de ton directeur, il est dans une position très délicate. Drago n'ayant pas encore la marque, on a jugé bon de faire croire qu'il était parti en France un moment, mais...

Oh non, ne lui dite pas que … elle regarda dans la direction où avait débouché son Will Smith avant de courir dans la direction nommée, elle arriva dans le hall pour y trouver son blondinet préféré avec non pas une, mais six grosses valises !

- Tu déménages ?

- Je ne pars jamais de chez moi sans le strict nécessaire, et n'oublies pas qu'il y a une valise avec mes affaires pour l'école.

Bien sûr, le strict minimum dans cinq valises au format XXXL , c'est parfaitement logique.

- Et toi oublies pas que j'ai tes meilleurs ennemis dans une salle qui sert d'infirmerie en ce moment même, je vais déclencher une guerre d'adolescents en manque d'adrénaline dans ma propre maison.

- Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai promis à mon père de me tenir parfaitement avec saint Potter et la belette, d'ailleurs j'ai cru voir le mec de la fête dehors, il est toujours là ?

- Viens avec moi, faut pas qu'on te voit !

Elle attrapa une valise, bon sang il avait mis dedans la garde robe de Paris Hilton ! Et avec l'aide de Richard ils se rendirent dans la chambre que Drago occupé quand il venait celle en face d'Hermione. Richard et Drago installèrent ce dernier en vidant les valises le temps qu'Hermione ouvrait la fenêtre pour aérer la pièce, elle vit comme le lui avait dit le blond ce cher crétin de Crawford lui adressait un signe de la main, mais elle fit semblant de ne pas le voir pour s'asseoir sur le sofa de la pièce.

Ce qu'elle vit la fit rire Drago avait apporté certes beaucoup de vêtements, mais aussi énormément de lotions pour le corps, de soins pour les cheveux, il y avait même des masques pour le visage ! Devant cette découverte elle ne put qu'éclater d'un grand rire sonore.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Royce ?

Le blond foudroyait du regard son amie tout en se dépêchant de cacher les produits du regard de la brune.

- J'ai un corps fragile d'accord ? Je n'y peux rien c'est ma mère !

- Mais bien sûr dragonichou, ne t'inquiètes pas, j'en parlerai avec elle la prochaine fois que je le vois si tu veux, ça doit être une corvée pour toi de devoir prendre tout ça.

- NON ! Je veux dire,non, c'est pas la peine, je suis content qu'elle s'occupe de moi voyons, ne vas pas l'inquiéter pour si peu.

La brune repartit dans un éclat de rire suivit par Richard, ce dernier en se déplaçant tapa dans un tube sur le sol qu'Hermione rapidement attrapa « Voldride ! Toutes vos rides parties comme si elles avaient croisés Vous Savez Qui !».

Non, c'était trop, Hermione ne pouvait plus respirer tellement elle riait et le pire c'est que Drago s 'enfonçait dans des excuses de plus en plus impossible.

- C'est à mon père, il a dû se tromper en prenant mon shampoing !

Après cette installation plus ou moins rapide, Hermione se permit se raconter les derniers événements aux deux garçons.

- Et donc Crawford croit que je vais l'épouser, Harry doit faire semblant d'être mon petit-ami pour me sauver sinon l'autre ne me lâchera pas !

- Où il croira que tu as parlé de saint Potter pour le rendre jaloux et que tu veux être dans son lit dès ce soir.

- Euh, tu as vu mon père récemment ?

- Non, j'ai vu Crawford lui parler au téléphone, j'ai entendu un bout de converse de loi, il avait l'air furieux, pourquoi ?

Elle allait mourir ! Entre la discussion de son père et ses mensonges Harry et elle allait être pendu !

- Ah si ! Il m'a dit que tu faisais un repas convivial avec tes amis ce soir, il m'a invité et à inviter le Crawford à y participer, d'ailleurs même le professeur Dumbledore sera présent, il me l'a dit quand on a parlé de mon installation ici par téléphone, en fait je me demande si ton père n'a pas un truc de prévu derrière la tête.

Pitié ! Enterrez la ! Elle resta un moment inerte devant les révélations du blond.

- Et avec ton père comment ça va ?

- Comme d'habitude Richard, comme d'habitude, cet homme je l'aime car il est mon père, mais je le déteste car c'est un inconnu d'une certaine façon.

Men in Black ne dit rien, se contentant de hocher le tête.

Hermione décida qu'elle devait parler aux autres Weasley ou le dîner deviendra un champ de bataille avant les entrées. Elle se dit aussi qu'il était temps de leur donner de vrais chambres et pas cette salle à plusieurs lits.

Elle avait aussi demandé à Mary et John de trouver des affaires moldus pour le repas de ce soir, si Crawford participait, il fallait à tout prix cacher le fait que la magie existait.

Quand elle pénétra dans la pièce, elle vit avec soulagement que Mrs Weasley n'avait plus son bandage sur les yeux, juste des marques qui prouvaient qu'elle avait eu un accident il y a peu de temps.

Tous lui sourirent quand elle entra dans la salle et la saluèrent.

- Bonjour tout le monde, j'ai beaucoup de choses à vous annoncer, donc on va commencer par la meilleure des nouvelles je pense, on va vous conduire tous à des chambres individuelles situées au deuxième étage, là où se trouvent également mais appartements.

Les Jumeaux applaudirent forts à cette nouvelle, sous les réprimandes de leur mère.

- Ensuite, je tiens à vous rappeler qu'il y a le dîner de ce soir, où vous devrez tous paraître pour des moldus et avoir des manières irréprochables. Pour cela, Mary et John sont en ce moment entrain de vous acheter des vêtements et vous donneront des conseils cette après-midi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, nous ferons ce qu'il faut pour qu'il n'y ait aucun problème.

Hermione avait confiance en eux, elle savait qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre, afin peut être des jumeaux seulement.

- De plus, je dois vous informer qu'il y aura au dîner de ce soir un homme spécial, Matthew Crawford qui a un ego surdimensionné. Il ne doit absolument rien savoir sur notre monde, et par pitié je dois vous demandez un immense service et en particulier à toi Harry.

Ce dernier regardait la brune avec une curiosité extrême, il ne croyait pas pouvoir l'aider dans ce monde de riche.

- J'ai besoin que tu te fasses passer pour mon ...euh, petit-ami ?

- Quoi ?

Ça c'est le cri des jumeaux, de Ron et de Ginny, les tympans des autres furent mis à l'épreuve à ce moment là.

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi je devrais être subitement ton petit-ami ?

Là, Hermione était vraiment gênée, mais elle devait le dire à tout le monde sinon cela allait finir avant même de commencer, Crawford aurait tout de suite compris la supercherie.

- Ce crétin de Crawford , et aussi un peu mon père, espèrent qu'un jour lui et moi, nous finissons mariés. Le crétin espère un mariage et une fusion commerciale. C'est pour cela que hier quand il a dit que j'allais l'épouser, je lui ai dit que j'avais un petit-ami, et quand il a demandé un nom, tu es le premier qui est sorti.

Harry se sentit comme un paon, fière, peut être Hermione avait des sentiments si elle avait penser directement à lui pour petit-copain. Mais une autre partie de lui lui rappela que tout cela n'était qu'une comédie, mais il se jura que ce Crawford n'aurait pas un cheveux de sa Mione et encore moins sa main.

Un autre homme était à prendre en considération : Ron. Il se sentait un peu vexé de ce qu'Hermione venait d'annoncer mais c'est tout, il se demandait pourquoi il n'était pas jaloux envers Harry, lui qui éprouvait des sentiments forts pour la brune, par contre, ce crétin de riche moldu allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure s'il embêter la brune, foi de Merlin !

- D'accord pour ma part, je crois que tu as besoin d'aide alors en tant que meilleur ami, je me dois de répondre à ce besoin.

- Et on t'aidera tous bien sûr.

- Merci, Mr Weasley. Enfin une dernière chose, je veux que vous me promettiez en promesse sorcière que quoi qu'il se passe ce soir ou n'importe qui qui apparaisse pour le dîner, vous devez être polis et courtois.

Tous promirent, et Hermione pu partir l'esprit plus léger, elle n'avait pas cours exceptionnellement aujourd'hui, elle décida donc de partir faire du cheval jusqu'à l'heure du repas, au pire elle reviendrait prendre une collation à quatre heure mais elle devait vraiment faire quelque chose pour se sentir mieux.

Pendant ce temps, un homme était furieux, au oui, très furieux et il allait devoir parler avec sa fille le plus rapidement possible, elle allait comprendre qui commande quand il reviendrait au manoir...

Harry et Ron, ainsi que les autres Weasley, passèrent l'après midi à apprendre à se comporter en société, pour Mrs et Mr Weasley, il ne s'agissait que d'expliquer les différences entre Moldus et sorciers , ces derniers ayant participé à quelques fêtes mondaines de la part du ministère.

Mais pour le reste, en particulier les jumeaux, on aurait cru une épreuve titanesque apprendre les couverts, les bonnes manières, se tenir droit, et tout ça à la fois ! Qu'ils sont fous ces moldus !

Ginny pour sa part aimait beaucoup ça, elle se prenait pour une sorte de princesse qu'elle ne pourrait jamais être en dehors de cette occasion, et le robe émeraude que lui avait donné Mary était absolument fabuleuse.

Il fut temps pour tout le monde de prendre place au dîner Mr Weasley en smoking noir, avec une cravate bleu, Mrs Weasley une magnifique robe rouge et une coiffure retro, Les jumeaux tous les deux en smoking gris, avec les chemises ouvertes, Ron portait un smoking gris pâle et enfin Harry portait un très beau smoking noir avoir un nœud papillon vert émeraude, pour rappeler ses yeux.

Ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle où avait été mis le couvert. Mr Royce et Crawford ( au vu de le description d'Hermione, cela ne pouvait être que lui), étaient installés. D'un seul coup d'œil, les jumeaux s'assirent de chaque côté de ce dernier afin de l'entourer pour protéger Hermione d'un point de vue, et aussi pour en savoir plus sur ce rigolo.

Harry lui s'assit à la droite de Mr Royce en prenant compte de laisser un siège pour Hermione, il se retrouva donc en face de Georges ( cravate orange), Ron à sa gauche, et le reste des Weasley s'installèrent, Harry vit qu'il restait trois places celles des deux côtés du père d'Hermione et une dernière en bout de table.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit pour laisser passer … Dumbledore ! Il était dans un costume moldu bleu avec des étoiles brodées sur les manches, sa barbe pendant librement et ses lunettes en demi-lune furent les seules éléments caractérisant toujours le vieux sorcier.

- Bonjour à tous, Mr Royce je suis heureux d'avoir pu répondre à cette invitation. Molly, Arthur, je suis heureux de constater que vous allez bien.

Tous lui retournèrent son salut et il s'installa en bout de table, Harry et les Weasley se demandèrent qu'elles surprises les attendaient encore quand la porte s'ouvrit une dernière fois pour laisser entrer Hermione …. et Malfoy !

L'atmosphère devint tendue comme pas permis. Hermione se dirigea avec Malfoy à son bras autour de la table et elle se tourna vers ses convives.

- Bonsoir à tous, je vous présente Drago Malfoy, mon meilleur ami de longue date, je sais que la plupart d'entre vous se connaisse mais pour Mr Crawford et aussi pour mon père je me permets de refaire les présentation.

Et elle les fit en décrivant le rôle de chacun tout en faisant le tour de la table pour qu'il n'y est pas de confusion dans ses paroles.

- Et enfin Harry Potter, mon fiancé.

Le visage du père d'Hermione prit un air de fureur que tout le monde pouvait constater, ce qui déclencha un sourire moqueur sur celui du crétin.

- Hermione, je voudrais te voir dans mon bureau, maintenant ! Vous autres, vous pouvez commencer les collations, nous vous rejoignons dans un moment.

Les Royce se levèrent donc, et partirent, Hermione derrière son père fit un signe de la main à Drago qui put lire « il est devenu fou » sur ses lèvres.

Quand ils furent parti, Dumbledore, Molly et Arthur commencèrent une conversation animée à propos de « l'explosion accidentelle de leur maison ».

Mais de l'autre côté de la table, une conversation beaucoup plus intéressante venait de naître.

- Hermione va encore faire faire un arrêt cardiaque à son père.

- Mr Malfoy, je vous prierez de bien vouloir parler des Royce avec plus de respect.

- En attendant, moi je n'ai encore pas eu le droit à un refus de notre chère Miss Royce, Mr Crawford. D'ailleurs Mr Potter, j'espère que vous prendrez soin d'elle avec l'affection et le respect qui lui est dû, elle est ma sœur et je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre, c'est pourquoi quand elle m'a raconté les faits de votre relation je n'ai rien eu à redire.

Harry était ...abasourdit ! Drago Malfoy lui parlait poliment, et il était apparemment très en froid avec le crétin Crawford. Le crétin qui se fit de nouveaux amis en la personne de Fred et Georges.

- Alors comme ça vous avez des entreprises Mr Crawford ?

- En effet, dans la métallurgie et le développement des énergies nucléaires.

- Oh, mon frère Georges et moi avons nous aussi une entreprise de taille, là où nous venons, voyez-vous on est en pleine expansion encore à l'heure où je vous parle.

- Intéressant, et dans quel secteur je vous prie ?

- Commerciale, vente de farces et attrapes, c'est très prometteur, les gens ont besoin de rire vous comprenez.

Avant que Crawford ne put répondre, Hermione et son père entrèrent dans la pièce pour reprendre place. Cette dernière directement qu 'elle fut installée, entraîna Harry dans un baiser torride, à ce moment là, plus personne ne fit un geste.

- Tu m'as manqué Amour.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi ma Mya, mais je croyais que tu voulais rester sage, au moins jusqu'au dessert.

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un clin d'œil qui fit rougir la brune, la dispute avec son père lui avait donné assez de courage pour faire quelque chose de téméraire.

_Flash Back _

_- A quoi joues-tu jeune fille ? _

_- A quoi joues-tu père ? _

_- Ne t'amuses pas à ça ! Tu sais très bien que je veux que tu te montres courtoise avec Matthew et tu ne fais aucun effort ! _

_- Courtoise ? Tu veux dire comme une gentille petite fiancée dévouée peut-être ? _

_- Parfaitement ! Continues comme ça et tes amis trouveront un autre lieu d'hébergement et tu te retrouveras seule pour le reste des vacances. _

_- De toute façon tu n'as pas de cœur ! Et saches que ici je suis toujours seule, c'est la première fois que je suis vraiment heureuse ici avec mes amis, c'est pas ta compagnie ou celle du Matthew qui va me donner de la joie!Maman doit se retourner dans sa tombe en voyant ce que tu es devenu après sa mort ! _

_Alors qu'il allait la gifler pour ses propos, les derniers mots de sa fille le touchèrent en plein cœur. _

_- Nous continuerons cette conversation plus tard, retournes voir tes amis. _

_Ils retournèrent dans la pièce, sans un regard l'un pour l'autre. _

_Fin Flash Back _

Et le dîner devait continuer ...

Et voilà, un chapitre plus long, certes, avec un peu d'avancement, Ron qui ne parle pas mais qui en pensera pas moins dans un prochain chapitre et un dîner qui doit continuer sans dérailler, quel programme Mesdames et Messieurs ! A bientôt donc pour la suite de ce repas et bon appétit !


	11. Chapter 11

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Bonjour à tous, je suis de retour avec ce chapitre qui est la suite direct de notre dîner ! Merci pour vos messages et vos mise en alerte, vous êtes tous géniaux, j'aurais jamais cru ça quand j'ai décidé de mettre mes fics sur ce site. Je suis fière d'être votre auteur !

Merci à tous !

je vous laisse ici à votre lecture et à votre jugement...

C'EST LA REVELATION QUE TOUT LE MONDE ATTEND SUR LE PAPOUNET DE MIONE !

Chapitre 11

Le dîner continua comme il avait commencé un cauchemar.

Crawford donnait des conseils complètement étranges à Fred et Georges sur la manière de bien faire tourner un domaine.

- Et bien sûr, pour tout homme au pouvoir, derrière on y retrouve une femme.

Et il lança un regard appuyé à Hermione sur cette magnifique phrase tellement pleine de sagesse aux yeux de notre burne.

- Alors j'ai de la chance.

- Et pourquoi Mr Potter ?

- Ben, je ne suis pas un homme au pouvoir, mais au moins j'ai la femme.

Et pour le prouver, il déposa un baiser sur la tempe d'Hermione.

Ces deux là jouaient leur rôle en parfaite harmonie, il y avait un équilibre parfait entre leurs actes et leurs paroles.

- Je dois bien avouer que Hermione est magnifique et pour le moment, elle est votre, cependant rien ne dure.

- Si vous le dîtes, Hermione et moi avons l'intention de nous fiancer dans peu de temps, puis quand elle deviendra médecin comme elle le souhaite, nous pourrons enfin nous marier.

- Vous mariez ? Vous allez vite en besogne Mr Potter.

Mais ce ne fut pas Harry qui répondit à la surprise de l'homme qui venait de prononcer cette phrase.

- Harry a tout à fait raison père, il sait plus que quiconque mon désir de devenir médecin et on a beaucoup de rêves communs. Il me comprend mieux que personne, c'est pour ça que je l'aime.

- Et pour les entreprises ? Tu as l'intention de les revendre peut-être ?

- Tu es là toi pour le moment non ? Qui sait peut être qu'un des enfants que nous aurons Harry et moi voudra reprendre ton entreprise ? Qu'en pensez-vous professeur Dumbledore ? Vous êtes un homme intelligent.

- Pour ma part, je pense qu'Hermione et Harry ainsi que leur ami Ron feront des choses magnifiques dans le futur si on les laisse faire mon cher Andrew.

Andrew sembla calme, mais ce n'était qu'apparence. Il bouillonnait de rage à l'intérieur, il haïssait plus que tout qu'on lui fasse la leçon.

- En tout cas Mr Royce, vous savez que je souhaite plus que tout reprendre vos entreprises, cela sera autant un atout pour vous que pour moi.

Hermione se mit à rire de façon ostentatoire.

- Les entreprises de mon père entre vos mains ? Dans ce cas je préfère directement les vendre à la concurrence.

- Hermione voyons, ne soit pas si dur avec Mr Crawford.

- En faite Molly ce que j'essaye d'expliquer c'est que depuis mon arrivée ici il y a maintenant deux semaines, je n'ai jamais vu Mr Crawford travailler pour ses entreprises ou encore passer de nombreux coup de fils. Quand j'ai eu quinze ans, Père est tombé malade et j'ai dû m'occuper de ses affaires pendant trois jours, cela a été épuisant je dois l'admettre, mais j'ai plus appris en ces trois jours qu'avec Mr Crawford qui est censé me donner des cours d'économie et de gestion du patrimoine et non de trouver toutes les excuses possibles pour que je finisse dans son lit.

Pendant cette tirade, Mr Royce était entré dans une profonde réflexion, et ce que personne avait remarqué était les deux sourire en coin qui prenaient forme sur des visages roux.

- Voyons Mr Royce, vous savez comme moi que votre fille est difficile à éduquer, elle n'écoute rien n'y personne et s'en vouloir vous vexer, elle...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase qu'il se mit a saigner du nez abondamment sans pouvoir arrêter le flux sanguin. De plus, de drôles de pustules violettes commençaient à apparaître sur son visage.

- Mr Crawford voua allez bien ?

Le dit Mr ne put répondre à la voix pleine de sagesse du vieil homme à la barbe, apercevant son reflet dans un verre en cristal, il poussa un horrible cri de fillette, se leva précipitamment et courut hors de la salle.

- Dois-je prendre ça pour un non ?

Personne ne répondit au névrosé de citron, regardant tous dans la direction où le jeune homme venait de prendre la fuite.

Georges et Fred firent un clin d'œil à Hermione, Harry et Ron. Malfoy de son côté fit son sourire célébrissime.

- Mes chers invités, je vous propose de continuer ce repas avec le dessert, d'ailleurs je pense que vous en serez ravis, c'est Hermione elle-même qui a tenu à faire ce dessert, maintenant que Mr Crawford est malheureusement partit, je peux dire qu'elle l'a fait pour que vous le découvriez il s'agit d'un mille-feuilles accompagnée par une boule de glace vanille avec des bonbons.

Tout le monde remercia Hermione de cette délicate intention et le maître des lieux pour cette annonce gourmande.

Ron fut le premier à se jeter sur le gâteau et la crème en gémissant plus fort à chaque bouchée.

- Maintenant que ce moldu est parti, peux-tu me dire ce que tu fais là Malfoy ?

- Harry ! Drago est mon meilleur ami ici, s'il te plaît, je sais que vous ne vous entendez pas, mais il va vivre avec nous ici.

Ce dernier regarda Hermione bouche bée Malfoy son ami ? Mais la suite allait être encore plus surprenant, surtout pour Ron et Harry.

- Parfaitement Potter, je suis ami avec Mya depuis l'enfance donc il est normal que nous ayons nos habitudes, comme celle de jouer une merveilleuse pièce de théâtre quand nous sommes à Poudlard, d'ailleurs où est notre Merlin d'Or pour nous récompenser je vous le demande professeur Dumbledore ?

Le professeur en question ne put laissé échapper qu'un simple sourire courtois sur ses lèvres, bien qu'on voyait à ses yeux son envie à lui aussi de plaisanter.

Le dîner se plongea donc dans un silence tendu, seulement coupé par les gémissements de certains roux. Mais Ron ne put s'empêcher de relancer une discussion qui fit réagir tout le monde.

- En réalité Mr Royce, comment un moldu vit le fait de côtoyer le monde des sorciers ? Vous avez été choqué en apprenant notre existence ?

Bien qu'Hermione et Drago se tendirent à ces paroles, Andrew Royce afficha un regard neutre en direction de Ron, comme si sa question était la plus simple du monde.

- En réalité Mr Weasley, il arrive que l'on dois ce confronter à la réalité tôt ou tard, pour ma part je n'aime pas la magie ou la sorcellerie, je la supporte seulement, Un peu comme certains de vos congénères en ce moment supportent ceux de mon monde, c'est d'ailleurs une des raisons qui fait que vos baguettes ne sont pas en votre possession en ce moment à part pour Mr et Mrs Weasley, étant des adultes responsables comprenant que la magie n'est pas un jeu.

- Voyons Andrew, ne soyez pas si dur avec ces jeunes gens, il me semble que vous avez tout à fait raison de vous méfiez de certaines personnes, mais vos paroles peuvent être difficiles à comprendre, tout cela tient en l'expérience que chacun a acquis au contact de la magie. Nous sommes tous pareils dans le fond des êtres humains ayant des besoins et des envies.

- Albus, en sachant que vous parlez toujours en énigme et autres idées de ce genre, je vous conseil de ne pas discuter de mon expérience avec la magie. Bien, si tout le monde en a fini avec ce dîner, je vais me retirer dans mon bureau pour travailler, Albus je vous y attendrais, nous devons parler de la suite des événements.

Sans plus un mot, il se leva et partit. Hermione suivait son père des yeux depuis le début de son débat avec le professeur Dumbledore.

- Tu as vu la tête de Crawford quand il a vu son visage Gred ?

- Bien sûr Forge ! Qui aurait cru qu'un riche avait des mauvaises manières, quitter un repas sans remercier son hôte c'est affreux !

- Impoli !

- Oui, un vrai manque d'éducation !

Et les deux tombèrent dans un fou rire, rejoints vite par les autres. Les plus jeunes laissèrent les trois « anciens » pour aller dans une autre salle.

- Ma chère Mione c'est quoi le problème de ton père avec la magie ?

Hermione regarda Ron qui avait à peine prit le temps de s'installer sur un sofa pour l'interroger.

- C'est une longue histoire et il faudrait vraiment remonter assez loin dans le temps.

- Loin comment ?

Drago leva les yeux aux ciel devant les paroles du roux .

- Je t'en prie Mya ne répond pas à ces questions façon Dumbledore, si tu ne le fais pas, je le ferais.

Tous s'installèrent donc confortablement sur les sofas, Hermione et Drago, à la surprise de tous, sortirent leur baguette pour lancer un « assurdiato » aux niveaux des murs. Harry ne put s'empêcher de ricaner, les paroles de Mary lors de leurs conversations dans la serre lui revinrent en mémoire « _ les oreilles traînent partout »_.

- Mon père a épousé ma mère quand ils étaient jeunes, ma mère était fiancée à un sang-pur mais elle a décidé d'épouser mon père qui était le plus jeune PDG moldu de l'Angleterre, ma mère avait un rôle important. Elle était ambassadrice.

- Une ambassadrice ? Entres quels pays ?

- Ne l'interromps pas Ron !

- Merci Ginny, je continue. Ma mère est décédée quand j'étais jeune. C'était géniale avant, on était une vrai famille et mon père n'était pas froid, il l'aimait tellement. Mais avec son rôle d'ambassadrice, des sorciers au profit de Voldemort ont réussit à trouver ma mère quand elle se rendait avec mon père à une soirée mondaine. Ils l'ont tuée de sang-froid, je n'ai jamais su ce qui c'était réellement passé cette nuit.

Tout le monde ne disait un mot, Ginny avait les larmes qui perlaient aux coins des yeux, Drago avait pris Hermione dans ses bras pour la soutenir, parler de sa mère était toujours douloureux pour elle. Et enfin Harry lui tenait la main.

- Ma mère n'était pas ambassadrice entre deux pays, mais entre deux mondes celui des sorciers et des moldus, ma famille a cette charge depuis l'ouverture des relations entre sorciers et moldus. Mon père pour le moment est une sorte de régent de cette fonction, à mon anniversaire en septembre, ce sera à moi de prendre en main cette charge. Ce ne sera pas facile mais ce n'est pas un fardeau, je dois voir cela comme un honneur.

Elle se leva et partit en pleure. C'est la première fois ( exception du jour du bal de noël en quatrième) qu'Hermione craquait émotionnellement devant quelqu'un d'autre que Drago. Les autres se regardèrent un moment, les jumeaux pour une fois étaient les plus sérieux, ils ordonnèrent à Ginny de se rendre dans sa chambre, tenant à ne pas l'exposé plus que nécessaire, tandis que les adolescent de 16 ans quittèrent eux aussi la pièce pour vaquer à d'autres occupations.

Harry se dirigea vers la chambre qu'on lui avait attitré, surpris d'être suivit par Malfoy.

- Tu veux me dire quelque chose ?

- Non, je vis en face de la chambre d'Hermione, et toi tu as celle sur la droite d'après ce que j'ai compris, nous sommes donc tous deux obligé de suivre la même direction. Cependant je te dirais juste de ne plus faire souffrir Hermione, certes je ne suis pas un mangemort mais je peux très bien te torturer aussi bien qu'eux.

- J'aimerais voir ça, en attendant tu caches bien ton jeu, ami des moldus faisant semblant de les détester.

- Mon cher Pottter, je n'aime pas tout les moldus, mais disons qu'Hermione est une demi sorcière et qu'il faut avouer que j'ai passé beaucoup de moments particulièrement agréables avec elle.

Il laissa donc Harry songer à ces dernières paroles. Drago imaginait déjà l'esprit d'un ado amoureux à qui on disait « moment agréable », il devait imaginer de nombreuses scènes de nu, où les corps d'Hermione et lui se chevaucheraient dans une danse torride.

Et en effet, l'esprit détraqué de Harry ne put s'empêcher de voir rouge aux pensées qui prenaient place dans son esprit, il se jura d'avoir une petite conversation avec Hermione ! Non mais franchement, elle lui demandait de jouer le petit copain alors qu'elle était avec Malfoy ! Par Merlin, il allait pas la laisser faire !

Et voilà, dans un prochain chapitre, la vie continue doucement dans ce beau château, mais les ennuis, les quiproquos et les ténèbres ne sont jamais loin …..


	12. Chapter 12

Kikou ! voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'essaye d'en poster un toutes les deux semaines maximum, mais en ce moment la vie n'est que folie ! Mais pas de panique, le temps que je poste celui- là, le prochain doit être déjà fini ! Je remercie toujours autant mes lecteurs de me suivre, j'aime beaucoup vos commentaires, c'est un régal à lire et un encouragement constant à continuer, bon sans plus attendre, je vous laisse continuer la lecture. Merci à tous.

Chapitre 12

Clack ! Clack ! Clack !

Depuis l'aurore, Hermione s'entraînait au tir à l'arc pour se détendre et oublier la merveilleuse soirée merdique d'hier. Les flèches fusaient l'air de plus en plus rapidement, et allant toujours s'enfoncer dans le centre des cibles fixes.

- Tu devrais tirer deux flèches en même temps pour voir.

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de saluer John qui venait d'entrer, elle prit deux flèches et continua avec toujours autant de succès. Ce petit jeu continua plus d'une heure, si bien que quand elle arrêta, elle entendit des applaudissements tous ses amis y compris Drago était là.

- Eh Mione ! Tu pourrais tuer Tu-Sais-Qui grâce à tes flèches ! Tu es une vrai chasseresse.

George, avec l'aide de son frère jumeau la portèrent sur leur épaule en position de gagnant.

- Merci George, mais tu peux me faire redescendre s'il te plaît ?

Elle salua les autres et alla chercher une serviette pour nettoyer la sueur de son visage et de son cou et John rangea le nécessaire sportif. Ginny demanda à essayer, avec l'accord d'Hermione, le domestique équipa tout le monde, et lui et Hermione travaillèrent à expliquer les bases de cet art aux autres, excepté Drago qui s'amusait déjà à tirer sur des cibles installées.

- Ah !

Hermione alla vers un petit appareil moldu pour en sortir un sachet de glace avant de se diriger à nouveau vers Ron dont la corde de l'arc l'avait brûlé un peu au niveau de la joue, mais il s'en sortira.

- Fais attention quand tu relâches la corde, certes tu dois l'emmener à la hauteur de ton visage, mais personne ne t'a dit de te défigurer.

- T'inquiètes Mione, je deviendrais aussi fort que toi avant la fin de l'été.

Elle ne put que rire devant son air supérieur, il eut même le réflexe de gonfler son torse pour se mettre en valeur. Harry et Ginny, qui étaient eux aussi spectateurs de la scène, ricanèrent. Les jumeaux faisaient des progrès, mais ils avaient déjà eu la chance d'utiliser la salle de sport. Et Drago, lui ne comptait pas vraiment, il avait été le premier partenaire de Mione pour cette discipline.

Cette parenthèse dans l'atmosphère lourde du manoir fut bénéfique pour tout le monde, y compris les domestiques Mary et John, cette dernière était arrivée accompagnée de Richard, emmenant une véritable cargaison de nourriture boissons, nourritures diverses comme des cheesecakes, des petites portions de raviolis au jambon cru, d'épinard à la crème, des boules de viande et autres mets tout aussi délicieux dans des portions individuels, puis les desserts moelleux au chocolat, île flottante, salade de fruits...

Pendant ce pique nique, digne d'un festin de roi, Hermione et Drago faisaient la discussion et les autres intervenaient de temps en temps, tous faisaient comme si la fin de la soirée d'hier n'avait pas eu lieu, cependant Harry se promit d'en parler avec elle quand ils seront dans un lieu plus intime.

Mais alors qu'il réfléchissait, il le vit.

Harry se décala vers Hermione, pour l'enlacer par derrière et mettre sa tête dans son cou.

- Crawford, par la fenêtre.

Elle ne fit rien à part se perdre dans ses bras. Si les autres au début furent perdu de les voir jouer à nouveau ce rôle, ce fut un blondinet bien connu qui se mit à jouer avec les nerfs de l'homme qu'il avait aussi remarquer par la fenêtre.

- Mais franchement Hermione, tu crois que tu es vraiment enceinte ?

D'abord surprise par la question, un coup d'œil au blond, qui était entrain de passer discrètement un serviette aux autres où l'on pouvait lire tout simplement « crétin- fenêtre- écoute » expliquant la situation,fit mine de paraître un peu triste et incertaine. Chacun se fit donc acteur.

- Je sais pas Drago, mais j'ai beaucoup de chance de l'être.

- Ton père va vous tuez Mione chérie, tu sais comment il est.

Même Mary joua le jeu sous l'œil réprobateur de John et Richard qui ne dirent aucun mot.

- Je sais, mais franchement, c'est de la faute de Harry !

- Non, c'est la tienne !

- Je t'avais dit de toujours porter une capote !

- Et toi tu as dit que tu prenais la pilule !

Les autres faillirent éclater de rire devant le numéro des deux gryffondores. Drago repéra le crétin entrain d'enrager derrière sa fenêtre, mais il savait que dès le spectacle finit, il irait trouvé Royce pour tout lui rapporter. Hermione allait encore avoir des problèmes la pauvre.

- Donc on fait quoi Mr Potter- je -suis-innocent ?

- C'est très simple Miss Royce, vous m'épousez le plus vite possible et nous élevons cet enfant comme tout parents devraient le faire.

Et sous les yeux des autres, ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement, chacun profitant de cet échange pour laisser parler les sentiments, les deux n'eurent qu'une pensée commune « si seulement c'était vrai ».

- C'est bon, vous pouvez vous lâcher les amygdales, il est parti en courant à la fin de la phrase de Potter. Ouh ouh ? Eh Royce !

- Quoi ?

- Ça fait cinq bonnes minutes que crétin est parti, tu comptes faire de la spéléologie encore longtemps ?

- Ta gueule Malfoy !

Bon d'accord, elle avait plus de répondant que ça d'habitude, mais là, elle était vraiment mal à l'aise, comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide pour se laisser aller de cette façon ?

- Bref, continuons sur une note plus joyeuse, Royce quand à lieu le concours cette année ?

Tout le monde reporta son intention sur Drago qui continuait d'agir comme si la scène du baiser n'avait jamais existé.

- Le 26 août pourquoi ?

Drago leva les yeux au ciel en se frappant le front du revers de la main, dans une position semi-dramatique.

- oh, je me disais que s'il y a un concours, on pourrait peut être participer comme on le fait chaque année, mais en embrassant Potter, tu as perdu ton cerveau au fond de sa gorge.

Les jumeaux, Ron et Ginny éclatèrent de rire pendant que les deux protagonistes ne pouvaient que rougir sous le regard des autres. Hermione se jeta sur Drago en faisant semblant de l'étrangler, puis en lui infligeant une séance de chatouille.

- Hermione, je ne voudrais pas casser l'ambiance, surtout qu'on a eu une journée formidable, mais pourquoi Malfoy est ici en réalité ? Tout nous a vraiment été dit hier ? Et pourquoi Harry et Ron ne disent rien à ce sujet ?

Ginny vit les personnes présentes se tourner vers elle.

- Pour ma protection Weasley, sache que j'étais ami avec ma belle lionne avant même ta venue au monde, on a partagé beaucoup de chose et on a été élevé presque comme frère et sœur, maintenant si je suis là aujourd'hui c'est parce que je suis également en danger, mon père étant un espion à la solde de Dumbledore, il a fait des erreurs dans son passé et l'a toujours avoué mais après … après un certain temps,il a changé pour tout mettre en œuvre afin de protéger sa famille, mais ces derniers temps, le serpent est de plus en plus méfiant via mon père, ainsi mes parents m'ont envoyé ici, mais ça ne m'étonnerait pas que ma mère nous rejoigne dans peu de temps, il ne supportera pas qu'elle soit une cible pour le lord noir.

Personne ne parla pendant un instant, puis Hermione releva la tête pour prendre la parole, mais elle fut prise de cours.

- La confiance.

- Harry ?

Les yeux émeraudes croisèrent ceux bleus de la jeune Weasley, il voulait qu'elle comprenne que l'amitié, la confiance et l'amour étaient plus forts que tout.

- Si Hermione avait un problème avec Malfoy, elle l'aurait dit directement, mais hier au dîner, personne, ni Mr Royce, ni Dumbledore, a semblé alarmé de le voir, donc on fait confiance à Hermione et on a promis hier de ne pas faire un truc fou, à ton avis, qu'aurait pensé papa Royce si les deux meilleurs amis de sa fille font un scandale lors d'un repas amical.

Ron hocha simplement la tête pour donner son aval à la réplique du brun. Après cela, tout le monde se sépara, l'après-midi était déjà bien entamée et ils voulaient en profiter le plus possible. Hermione se retrouva donc seule avec Ron et Harry, elle les conduisit vers un grand chêne, ressemblant à un vieil arbre qui aurait pu être au bord du lac de Poudlard.

Ils s'installèrent tous, heureux de pouvoir passer un temps de solitude comme ils en avaient l'habitude au château.

Harry caressa doucement les cheveux d'Hermione pendant que Ron et elle jouaient doucement avec des brins d'herbe.

- Vous m'avez manquée les autres étés, c'est étrange de se retrouver ici ensemble.

- Tu sais Mione, c'est vraiment bizarre, on a toujours était que nous trois et voilà qu'aujourd'hui on découvre que notre ennemi est un allié. C'est un coup de poing dans la tronche que tu nous as mis.

Elle ne put que sourire à la phrase de Ron, elle n'avait rien à redire, tout était parfait, elle était chez elle, avec ses amis, et elle sentait les ennuis partir au loin quand ils étaient à ses côtés.

- D'un côté il faut remercier les mangemorts, sans eux, il y aurait toujours des secrets entre nous et je n'aurais peut-être pas le meilleur été de ma scolarité.

- Tu exagère Mione, on a pas fini de vivre, on peut avoir encore pleins d'étés comme cela. Ça me fait penser, tu as déjà couché avec Malfoy ?

- Quoi ?

Le roux et la brune avaient parlé d'une même voix.

- D'où te viens cette idée Harry ? Mione ne fera jamais ça avec la fouine !

La concernée baissa la tête devant le regard de ses amis.

- C'est comme mon frère ! Je ne peux pas, bon, certes on a failli un jour mais c'est tout, qui t'a parlé de ça voyons ?

- Personne, ne t'inquiètes pas, juste une pensée idiote.

Hermione ne dit rien, aussi surprise que Ron de cette pseudo discussion.

Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à regarder le soleil se coucher doucement, ils étaient tous conscients d'avoir raté le dîner, ce qui était un exploit pour notre roux adoré, mais ils préféraient rester ensemble à discuter de tout et de rien.

À l'heure de rentrer, Ron demanda à Harry s'il pouvait dire un mot à Hermione en privé. Le cœur serré à l'idée que celle qu'il aime dise oui à son meilleur ami, le survivant se décida quand même à partir, après tout, Hermione avait peut-être elle aussi des sentiments amoureux pour le roux, et ça il ne devait que l'accepter, ne serait-ce pas la plus belle preuve d'amour que de laisser la femme qu'il aimait être plus heureuse avec un autre qu'avec lui ?

- Mione, je ….

Cette dernière sentit son cœur battre à tout allure, si Ginny avait raison et que Ron l'aimait plus qu'un ami, elle serait alors obligée de lui briser le cœur.

- Je voulais m'excuser.

Elle relava le tête, n'ayant même pas remarqué qu'elle regardait le sol depuis un long moment.

- De quoi ?

Il lui prit les mains dans les siennes.

- Je t'ai mise mal à l'aise avec mes pseudos sentiments amoureux, j'ai compris en peu de temps que je t'aimais oui, mais comme un frère trop protecteur, pas un petit-ami ou un véritable amoureux, je suis vraiment un idiot de t'avoir entraînée dans une situation si délicate, nous sommes amis, frères et sœurs de cœur depuis plus de cinq ans, et je veux que rien ne brise cela, je t'en ais voulue moi aussi quand tu as fait tes révélations, mais tout va bien maintenant, j'ai compris.

Hermione le prit dans ses bras, une étreinte qu'il lui rendit sans hésitation en posant de légers baisers sur son front.

- Tu as grandi Ron, tu es devenu une personne géniale et un jour je suis sûr que tu découvriras quelqu'un de bien pour toi.

- Ben tu sais, ta gouvernante est pas mal dans le genre beauté froide, tu me la présenterais plus intimement ? Il paraît que les femmes plus âgées ont plus d'expérience au lit.

Il eut comme réponse un coup de coude dans l'estomac qui lui coupa le souffle.

- Ok, je vais me contenter d'attendre.

Ils rirent de bon cœur en retournant au château, ne voyant pas le regard vert qui s'attardait au loin sur eux dont le propriétaire croyait voir le début d'une romance , et le regard bleu d'un homme qui, après toutes ces nouveautés, commença à se remettre en cause.

Loin de là, les événements se dessinèrent. Un homme au regard reptilien parcourut la salle, lançant un voile de frissons parmi l'assemblée.

- Lucius approche.

L'homme nommé avança, s'inclina et attendit la sentence.

- Maître.

- Je vois que ton fils n'est plus présent à nos petits rassemblements, puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

- Bien sûr Maître, je l'ai envoyé à l'étranger suivre une formation pour qu'il devienne plus fort et apte à vous servir mon seigneur, et aussi pour éviter que Dumbledore ne le surveille de trop à la rentrée prochaine, ce vieux fou m'a convoqué à la fin de l'année car il s'inquiète pour Drago, je pense donc qu'il doit être capable de se défendre contre cet homme.

- Hum, tu as bien fait je présume, mais ...Endoloris ! Tu aurais dû me prévenir avant même qu'il ne quitte le pays. De plus, j'ai perdu la trace de Potter et ses amis, de ce fait, je suis très contrarié.

- Maître.

Une forme cachée sous une cape s'avança au centre de la pièce, ignorant l'homme blond qui se tordait de douleurs à ses côtés.

- Je crois que j'ai une idée pour que Potter se montre, où du moins ses protecteurs.

Voldemort arrêta son sort, et Lucius se redressa droit, raide, puis retourna à sa place dans la foule des mangemorts, se demandant qui était sous le masque d'argent, un homme brun aux yeux noirs se posa la même question, mais pour lui, elle prenait un autre angle où par Merlin il avait déjà entendu cette voix ?

Ce soir là, une décision fut prise du côté des forces du mal.

Et voilà, les choses bougent un peu, dans le prochaine épisode, prise de conscience, amusement, et surprises attendent les habitants de la demeure Royce qui survivra au terrible fléau qui est de ….. AH NON , JE PEUX PAS DIRE ! donc voilà, un message pour encourager et me dire vos idées, vos pensées, vos fantasmes, et … oulà ! Je me perds encore ^^, bsx !


	13. Chapter 13

Kikou Me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre, un peu en retard, bon d'accord, beaucoup en retard, mais j'ai pas donné de date ! Mais désolée quand même car je sais que beaucoup de gens attendent ce chapitre mais un petit avertissement il est beaucoup plus triste que les autres, et oui, faut bien un peu que je fasse ressortir les sentiments tout mignons qui sont dans les personnages, ainsi bonne lecture !

Et MERCI ( BIG MERCI) à ceux qui continuent à suivre, à lire et à commenter mon histoire, c'est un plaisir à chaque fois de lire vos commentaires, d'ailleurs n'hésitez pas à m'en laisser ou à poser des questions, je vous répondrez dans le prochain chapitre qui va être lui aussi je pense très attendu ^^

Chapitre 13

Une paire de yeux bleues était concentrée sur une photographie cette dernière représentait les choses les plus importantes que possédait l'homme aux yeux de cristal. On y voyait un jeune couple, l'homme maintenant une position protectrice à l'égard de la jeune femme qui était dans ses bras, cette dernière tenant elle-même une enfant de trois ans environ souriant de toutes ses dents.

Mr Royce était toujours nostalgique quand il voyait cette photo, et Hermione était toujours comme une piqûre de rappel de sa défunte épouse, sa fille n'avait physiquement rien de lui, elle avait tout de sa mère et cela avait été la plus grande joie de cet homme à l'époque, maintenant en voyant sa fille, il voyait sa femme, allongée sur le sol, morte et se jura alors plus fort encore de tout faire pour protéger le joyau qu'il lui restait.

Mais avec cette dernière qui grandissait, souhaitant être le plus libre possible, et avec ses amis qui étaient si envahissants, sa protection était de plus en plus dure à assurer au fil du temps.

On frappa à la porte de son bureau, il reposa sa photo dans le tiroir prévu expressément pour elle, et autorisa la personne à entrer. Ce fut sans surprise que Matthew Crawford pénétra dans la pièce pour s'installer dans le fauteuil en face du maître sans attendre de permission. Royce vit qu'il lui restait des petites « cicatrices » de sa mystérieuse maladie du dîner, cela l'amusa un peu même s'il l'avouera jamais.

- Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite Mr ?

Si devant les autres, il faisait semblant d'aimer cet homme, c'était pour qu'Hermione puisse vraiment le juger, elle avait un don pour ça, elle savait à qui elle devait faire confiance et qui fuir comme la peste, il pensait que ce mariage était une bonne idée au début, mais avec les réactions d'Hermione et les remarques de cette dernière au dîner, il devait avouer que quelque chose clochait chez ce collègue.

- En faite, je suis là pour vous annoncer que je n'apprécie pas , mais alors pas du tout l'attitude de votre fille à mon égard, elle me ridiculise à vos yeux et à ceux des autres, je pensais que,étant tous les deux nés dans un milieu aisé, elle comprendrait la nécessité de ce mariage, mais elle préfère rester avec ce pauvre Mr Potter, j'ai même entendu une conversation, elle se croit enceinte de lui, comment pouvez-vous laisser faire une telle calamité ?

Royce ne laissa rien paraître de son mécontentement à ces nouvelles pour le moins ...farfelues. Mais il devait agir maintenant, cet essai fut un échec et sa fille ne voulait pas de cet homme pour époux, et si elle avait la beauté de sa mère, elle avait hérité de son mauvais caractère à lui.

- J'ai engagé un nouveau professeur pour Hermione, vos cours n'avancent pas et elle est tout à fait capable de gérer son emploi du temps avec ses amis, je pense que vous devriez rentrer chez vous pour le moment, que les choses se calment et que l'on puisse préparer une nouvelle approche, pour le reste, soyez certain que je vais m'en occuper expressément.

Énervé par cette réponse, Crawford s'en alla en serrant les dents, en chemin, il croisa Uglyfrog se dirigeant d'un pas pressé vers le bureau. Il se jura de ne pas laisser les choses ainsi.

Mrs Uglyfrog pénétra à son tour dans le bureau pour voir son employeur sortir à nouveau la photo de sa famille, un air nostalgique sur le visage.

- Vous devriez aller la voir et discuter avec elle.

- Elle ne comprendrait pas .

- Pourquoi croyez-vous tant que ça à la naïveté de votre enfant ? Elle est une femme désormais, elle ne veut plus être dans une cage dorée, d'ailleurs comparée à certaines de ses congénères, elle n'a jamais demandé des tas de bijoux, ou des robes excentriques, elle est une personne simple qui veut juste devenir médecin, Mary est d'accord avec moi pour cela.

- Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose Mrs, si ….

- Il est tant je pense d'agir enfin en père monsieur, Hermione ne vous a jamais autant tenu tête avant ces vacances, je suis sûr que vous devez comprendre ce que ça veut dire. De plus, elle sera bientôt ambassadrice, pourquoi lui imposer des traditions que vous avez vous même bâcler pour une belle sorcière il y a de cela plus de 21 ans ? Réfléchissez, auriez-vous laissé Elena épouser un inconnu ?

- Je me suis battu pour que ça n'arrive pas, elle est devenue mon épouse, non ?

- Et vous avez été heureux ensemble. N'est-il pas le moment de faire de même avec votre fille ?

- Vous l'avez fait exprès n'est ce pas ?

Uglyfrog avait gardé un visage impassible et innocent depuis le début de cette conversation, mais maintenant un rictus apparut sur ce dernier.

- Il fallait bien lui forger le caractère à cette petite, quoi que même jeune elle en avait déjà un fort je dois l'avouer.

- Je pense qu'il est temps alors pour les choses de changer Mrs Uglyfrog, nous allons avoir des mesures à prendre. Pourquoi ne pas commencer en lui offrant une soirée ?

- Une soirée ?

- Oui ! Royce se leva en souriant franchement. Je vais offrir à Hermione la possibilité de faire une soirée avec ses amis où ils pourront faire et manger ce qu'ils veulent comme cadeau de bienvenue, ma fille a grandi et a toujours su avancer malgré les épreuves, il ne tient qu'à moi d'en faire autant.

…...

- Vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir rester ? Vous êtes les bienvenus vous savez.

- Oh, tu es adorable ma petite Hermione, mais tu sais, on doit bien voir l'étendue des dégâts, mais Bill et Charlie sont revenus pour nous aider et les jumeaux vont aussi venir, nous reviendrons prendre Ginny dès qu'on sera sûr que tout est fait.

La cadette des Weasley rechigna à cette dernière parole, mais la matrone du clan des roux ne céda pas.

Hermione, Harry, Ron et Ginny, ainsi que les Smith et Richard assistèrent au départ de certains de la fratrie, tristes de les quitter. Drago n'avait pas voulu assister « à un rassemblement de rouquin au débordement affectif trop élevé » selon ses propres termes.

Les Weasley allèrent donc enfin partir grâce à un portoloin qui lui conduira au nord du pays, là, ils pourront transplaner où bon leur semble sans pouvoir indiquer la position du domaine Royce.

Hermione réfléchit doucement pendant ces au revoir, l'anniversaire d'Harry était dans quelques jours maintenant, elle avait envoyé John acheter un cadeau bien spéciale pour cette occasion, mais Hermione devait encore convaincre son père de faire une fête en dehors du manoir, elle n'aurait sûrement pas le droit d'inviter tous ceux qui comptaient pour Harry ici, et cela était beaucoup trop dangereux.

Mais foi de Granger , ou plutôt Royce, elle allait faire de l'anniversaire d'Harry Potter l'événement mondiale de l'année, mais pour cela, il fallait convaincre son père et là, Voldemort a côté était un bisounours en pâte à sel rose.

Pour ça, elle se rendit dans sa chambre suivie de ses camarades après le départ des Weasley, alors que tous regardèrent autour d'eux découvrant la pièce pour la première fois, Hermione passa derrière un paravent assez sombre avec des broderies or et argent.

C'est d'ailleurs le bruit de tissu froissé qui ramena l'intention de ses amis sur elle, cachée par le majestueux meuble.

- Hermione ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry, je me change juste de tenue, je dois aller voir mon père, d'ailleurs si vous voulez, au rez-de-chaussez il y a une porte dérobée sous l'escalier, elle conduit à une salle de jeux géante au sous-sol, vous pouvez y aller dès maintenant et je vous rejoins après.

Les plus jeunes Weasley ne se firent pas prier pour y courir cependant Harry resta en retrait, bien décidé de parler à Hermione de la scène avec le roux.

- Alors, tu sors avec Ron ?

- Je te demande pardon ?

La voix de la jeune fille derrière le paravent semblait outrée, Harry avait certes posé une question, mais cela sonnait comme une affirmation des plus sûrs.

- Ne mens pas Mione, je t'ai vu avec lui quand on vous a laissé seuls, vous étiez heureux sans nous n'est ce pas ? Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas choisi lui pour jouer le rôle du petit copain, cela aurait été plus facile pour tout le monde.

Et sans un mot, il sortit, fou de rage et de jalousie, il venait de perdre la femme de sa vie au profil de son meilleur ami, lui, qui au début de l'été voyait encore Hermione comme un objet !

Hermione de son côté sortit de derrière le paravent portant une de ces robes victoriennes et très coûteuses la faisant ressembler à une véritable princesse du 19 ème, la robe était d'un bleu pâle, légère et fluide malgré sa coupe.

Elle était vraiment choquée par les propos de son aimé elle et Ron ? D'où lui venait une telle idée complètement ridicule de surcroît, il n'avait même pas essayé de la laisser s'expliquer, il l'avait accusée sans connaître tous les faits, encore une fois. C'est donc le cœur lourd qu'elle se rendit au bureau de son père, même s'il était en colère contre elle pour l'instant, elle voulait qu' Harry vive un somptueux anniversaire.

Enfin devant le bureau de son père elle frappa doucement après être sûr d'être le plus zen possible, ce n'était pas le moment de s'énerver comme une petite fille capricieuse.

- Entrez.

Son père comme d'habitude était à son bureau buvant un verre de … de quoi d'ailleurs ? Il ne s'agissait pas de scotch comme à son habitude, étrange. Son visage semblait plus détendu, paisible, moins en colère ou crispé, elle ne saurait la dire.

- Ah, tu tombes bien, il faut que l'on parle tous les deux, je t'en prie, installes toi.

Elle ne le fit pas attendre, se demandant ce qui lui arrivait, il avait une voix plus douce...paternel et son air d'homme d'affaire s'était comme envolé.

- Tu as grandis ma belle.

Dire que ces mots pétrifièrent Hermione fut dire que le Basilic était une gentille petite couleuvre, elle se croyait dans une autre dimension.

- Je ne l'avais pas remarqué avant, ou plutôt, je refusais de le voir, trop absorbé par mon travail et par notre passé. Je voulais te protéger contre le monde extérieur et tous ses dangers, je ne voulais pas le même destin pour toi que celui de ta mère que j'aime toujours aussi fort aujourd'hui. La perdre fut une catastrophe, et te perdre toi serait ma mort.

Il redressa la tête où elle put remarquer les yeux bleus prêt à verser des larmes de douleurs si longtemps refoulées.

- Je ne voulais que ton bonheur et ta joie mais comme je le remarque maintenant, j'ai échoué lamentablement. Tu n'es plus la petite fille qui m'obéissait comme une image, croyant que son père était le plus fort et le plus grand de tous les hommes, je t'ai bien vite étouffée dans cette prison dorée et je …. je suis profondément désolé Hermione.

Elle aussi était désolée, désolée de ne pas avoir compris les motivations de son père et le fait que, avant de la négliger et de l'emmener dans des soirées dont elle n'avait rien à y faire, il voulait la protéger, cependant elle était trop fière pour l'avouer tout de suite, il lui faudra du temps pour voir comment les choses évoluent et si elle pouvait faire confiance à nouveau à cet homme qui ressemblait tant au père de son enfance.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire père, je n'étais pas venue pour entendre une confession si émouvante, malheureusement, j'ai besoin de temps pour pouvoir passer outre ton ignorance à mon égard, mais au moins maintenant, j'en sais les raisons.

Elle ne pouvait plus continuer, tellement l'émotion lui serrait la gorge, elle, à l'inverse de son père, laissa librement les larmes couler sur ses douces joues. Elle se leva pour prendre son père dans ses bras, ce dernier lui déposa un baiser sur le front, geste qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis qu'elle avait reçu sa lettre de Poudlard, suivant de ce fait les traces de sa mère.

Elle alla pour quitter le bureau sans un mot de plus quand il l'interpella.

- Oui ?

- Tu ne venais pas à l'origine dans mon bureau pour écouter les remords d'un vieil homme je suppose ?

- Ah, en effet, je suis désolée, je voulais savoir si on avait toujours la maison en bordure de mer au sud de l'Angleterre ?

- Bien sûr, mais pourquoi une telle question ? Il n'y a rien du tout là-bas à part un ou deux domestiques.

Hermione prit une grande inspiration, elle n'avait plus le choix désormais.

- Je souhaite y faire une réception assez importante avec que des sorciers pour l'anniversaire de Harry, comme tu le sais certainement, il va avoir dix-sept ans et c'est un passage très important dans le monde des sorciers, tu sais, juste avant notre dernière année et tout, donc je me demandais si...

- Accordé !

Voyant la surprise sur le visage de sa fille, Mr Royce ne put que développer.

- J'avais prévu de te permettre de faire une soirée ou une fête ici mais apparemment nos idées convergent dans le même sens, de plus, je me dois de t'annoncer le départ de Mr Crawford, je t'ai trouvé un meilleur professeur pour ce qui concerne ces cours d'économie. Donc voilà !

Hermione était plus que heureuse de ces nouvelles, elle aurait sauter sur place si la gouvernante-crapaud ne lui avait pas dit « cela ne se fait mais alors pas du tout dans la bonne société ». Oui, à croire qu'il y en a une mauvaise de société, peut être celle de Voldemort qui sait ? Hermione imagina Voldy en costume cravate et le résultat fut des plus …. étranges.

- Hermione ?

- Hum, oh, désolée je réfléchissais aux préparatifs.

- Oui, il va de soi qu'il faut que tu te comportes en parfaite hôtesse, surtout que tu veux sûrement faire une surprise à ton ami. Tu peux disposer dès maintenant si tu le souhaites et je demande à Mrs Uglyfrog d'annuler tes cours de demain et après demain, pour te préparer.

- Merci et à plus tard père.

Elle se retourna pour partie définitivement.

- Tu es enceinte ?

- Pardon ?

Hermione fit volte face devant la question de son père.

- Est-ce que tu es enceinte ?

- Non, bien sûr que non.

- Parce que tu sais, je suis sûr que Mrs Uglyfrog peut parler avec toi du fait que tu peux maintenant vouloir être proche de certains garçons, je le comprends parfaitement...

- Tu veux vraiment parler de _la chose_ ? Ici , avec moi ta propre petite princesse innocente ?

Après réflexions, le paternel ne voulait que échapper à ce genre de conversation sur la pseudo sexualité de sa fille uique, il ne tiendrait sûrement pas le coup, et fit donc à Hermione signe de partir, quand se fut le cas, il souffla un coup avant de regarder le cadre posé sur son bureau.

- Tu vois Elena, moi aussi j'assure !

Et voilà, c'est fini pour ce chapitre, les choses changent doucement, mais sûrement, il ne faut pas oublier certains amis qu'on ne veut pas voir les mangemorts ben oui, c'est aussi le principe de cette fic, tout n'est pas rose au pays des bisounours ^^ , merci de laisser un message, je me ferais une joie de vous répondre si je le peux et merci de lire ma fic, vous êtes géniaux !


End file.
